Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Origins
by kurseoftime
Summary: This is a re-telling of the Original Arc, 1st Season of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Will use influences from both the Manga and Live Action Drama. NOW SEARCHING FOR A BETA IN ORDER TO RELEASE A BETA VERSION OF THE STORY TO HELP IMPROVE IT AS A WHOLE; PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Act One: Moon**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off as it did every morning, causing my blue eyes to blink open as a large yawn escaped my lips. With one hand I wiped the sleep out of my eyes as the other hand moved long golden locks of hair from my field of vision. My name is Tsukino Usagi, age 14, and I am in my second year at Minato Ward Jûban Public Middle School. I lost my mama, and papa when I was only five in an auto accident that took their lives, though somehow I lived. This is my first year away from the orphanage and living on my own in a very modest one bedroom/bathroom apartment, with a combination living room and kitchenette, that had been provided to me by the government. The conditions for me living alone where one, that I had kept a part time job. This I had at the Crown Juice Bar as a waitress on the weekends and two, that I stayed in school and kept up my grades, which I worked very hard on day to day.

After grabbing my school uniform from where I kept it hanging on the back of my bedroom door, I hopped in the shower and thought about my monthly meeting with my social worker; a young woman who had just graduated from collage by the name of Meioh Setsuna who had long flowing dark black hair, that in the right light seemed to have hints of a dark forest green within it and soft garnet colored eyes. Setsuna-san was someone I considered a friend and a confidant though I don't think I could ever admit that to her, I somehow felt she knew. I kept my hair just damp enough after toweling it that I could easily comb it in front of the vanity that my two best friends Osaku Naru who I had known sense kindergarten and Furuhate Unazuki who worked with me at the Juice Bar on the weekends and was Motoki-san's younger sister. (Motoki-san is a very cute senpai with short dusty blond hair and soft blue eyes, who works at Crown Juice Bar where me and Naru-chan often go to during our free time).

I put my hair up in two odango shaped buns allowing the rest to flow from it in a ponytail that fell to the back of my knees, Naru-chan often told me it made me look like sweet, while Unazuki-chan would tell me it made me look like a cute little white bunny (my name sake in a way), and though I had been at times called a "buns head," by bullies I never let the insult bother me, as the style truly seemed to suit me, though I never understood why. I grabbed my school bag, after eating a microwaveable breakfast and headed out the door. But because I needed to hurry in order to get to the bus stop by my home I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up tripping over a small black feline. "Oh…" I said rubbing my knee before my attention when to the poor little kitten that I had tripped over.

"Ah, poor little kitty, I'm so sorry I tripped over you," I said reaching out to the friendly black feline to find that someone had placed two Band-Aids on her forehead in an X shape. "Did some bullies do this to you," I said reaching carefully for the adhesives to remove them so I wouldn't be scratched and took them off to reveal a golden patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon upon the feline, that had deep red eyes that now that the adhesives where gone seemed to be staring at me with an almost human like knowledge. "Um…" I said nervously standing back up, "I have to go now little kitty, I hope you will be ok," I said once again rushing towards the bus stop. ["_I've found her at last,_" the black feline thought to itself unknowingly following after the blond haired girl with kind blue eyes.] "Ah, oh no," I said coming to the bus stop only to see that the bus had already left. "I'm going to be late," I whispered but before I could think of what to do, the sound of a horn honking caused me to turn towards the noise.

"Ohayo pretty little keneko-chan," the tenor voice of Tenoh Haruka-sempai said causing me to turn red at the compliment. (Haruka is a very pretty upperclassman at my school who has sandy blond hair and greenish blue eyes. It seems if he is always with Kaioh Michiru-senpai and the two are preparing to enter a high school as this is the year they take the Entrance Exams for them). "Haruka," Michiru-senpai said in a serious tone elbowing her taller companion. (Michiru-sempai is very beautiful, in mine and many others eyes. She has long curly hair that is aquamarine in color that falls just past her shoulders and deep sea blue eyes). "Gomen nasai Usagi-san," Haruka said to me making me hide a giggle at how much influence Michiru-sempai had on him. "It is fine, really. Demo can you give me a ride to school I don't want to be late," I asked the two who after sharing a look both looked at me and nodded.

"So Usagi, you are in your second year right," Michiru asked me. "Hai, Michiru-san you are both in your last year before high school right," I asked not wanting to use the sempai honorific as I thought it would be too embarrassing as I was only two years younger than them; the two nodding their heads in agreement to what I had asked. "So koneko, tell us about yourself," Haruka-san said to me causing my cheeks to turn a pale shade of pink, so I did, actually telling them everything about my childhood; I didn't know why but for some strange reason, even though I didn't know the two very well, I trusted both Haruka-san and Michiru-san, it was almost as if I had known them….a very long time ago. "Oh Usagi, I am sorry I asked you such a question," Haruka-san said to me. "Iie, it is ok; Setsuna-san is always telling me it is good to talk about it." "Setsuna-san," Michiru asked me in a questioning manor. "Oh she is my social worker," I said and Michiru and Haruka shared a look that I didn't understand, so I simply dismissed it as I asked them about themselves.

Haruka was the one to answer. Haruka-san according to Michiru had a passion for cars, and racing; despite even being in school Haruka was still gaining quite a reputation in the Junior racing leagues. "Michiru you are forgetting that I share your love of classical music, she say's I am quite a talented pianist, though I always insist her violin skills are far superior." "Such a flatterer, though I wouldn't believe everything this one tells you Usagi," Michiru said to me with a wink as I did my best to hide my giggle at the look on Haruka-san's face as he had heard what Michiru had said. Besides being a violinist I also learned that Michiru had an extensive art collection, though this I had heard of, as I even complimented her on pictures I have seen taken of her work that seemed to center around the sea, beaches, lighthouses and the creatures of the deep.

"Usagi, would you like to join me and Haruka for lunch today," Michiru asked me seeming to surprise her taller companion for a moment though Haruka with a heart warming smile added, "that's a wonderful idea Michiru," making me blush though I still agreed my heart light in happiness that I seemed to be gaining two new friends. The rest of our journey to school was very light hearted in conversation, and I even joked about how Haruka already had a drivers license something that embarrassed her, but I didn't push the issue, and simply allowed it to drop. "See you at lunch time," I said to Haruka and Michiru once the later had found a parking spot. "See you then," Haruka said returning my wave as I ran into the building. ["Usagi reminds me so much of her," Michiru said looking up at me. "I know," I replied with a warm smile down to my smaller companion. "I'm glad we met Usagi, somehow she makes things…easier," Michiru said as I nodded. "Hai. Come on lets get inside," I said hearing the first bell ring and knowing we had only five minutes to get to our first class.]

**~ Origins ~ **

"So you are having lunch with Haruka-san and Michiru-san," Naru-chan asked me as we moved into the school courtyard. "Hai, do you want to join us, I am sure they wouldn't mind," I asked of my oldest friend. (Naru was very pretty, and was part of the _human doll _trend popular with many kids our age. Using makeup she made herself appear pale and flawless like porcelain, and had shoulder length curly red hair that she admitted to me she died that color, and dark blue eyes, that she made appear larger using eyeliner and fake lashes, though she could never do the eye makeup when at school because of rules that had been established). "Iie, they invited you," Naru said with a mistivous twinkle in her eyes. "But I want all the details afterwords," she said gripping my arm, which made me giggle as she refused to let go until I agreed to her request.

"Konnichiwa Haruka-san, Michiru-san," I said in greeting the two upperclassman waving to them as they both smiled before sharing a look between them. "Konnichiwa koneko - Usagi," the two as one said the nickname that Haruka-san had given me no longer bothering me though Michiru did role her eyes at her taller companion. "Arigato for inviting me to lunch," I said as the two waved their hands saying it was nothing as we all set down on a bench located beneath an old oak tree in the small courtyard found outside the school where many of the older students often had lunch. We eat and just talked and somehow it was like I had known Haruka and Michiru for years, but as lunch was drawing to a close I asked a single question that would change what I knew of the two. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, are you two a couple, you both seem so familiar with each other," I asked slightly pink in the cheeks at my own boldness.

"Me and Michiru," Haruka said seeming surprised while if it was possible Michiru seemed an even darker shade of pink than myself. "Oh, I'm so sorry I should have never asked something so personal," I said thinking to myself that I may have very well lost the two's friendship with my forwardness. "Oh, Usagi, don't cry," Michiru said taking my hand into her own. "You just surprised us is all koneko," Haruka added a warm smile playing across his lips. "You're the first person perceptive enough to tell," Michiru said as she and Haruka shared a look. "Koneko, I'm a girl," Haruka said as my eyes widened my mouth forming a perfect O. "She wears the male uniform because there aren't any female uniforms large enough to fit her," Michiru confessed to me. "It doesn't bother me," I said not sure why I had said it, it was almost as if I could feel how tense the two were.

"Love, in my eyes is simply that, I guess I could somehow see the way you two care for one another, you are a beautiful couple," I said whispering the last part though both of them still heard me. "You have a big heart koneko," Haruka said. "And are an even more wonderful friend," Michiru said making my heart feel warm that the two considered me a friend when he hadn't known each other for very long. _Ding…ding…ding_, the bell that sounded noting that lunch had ended rang throughout the courtyard. "Arigato, can-can we do this tomorrow," I asked finding a sudden interest in my shoes. "Of course," "we would be glad to," first Haruka than Michiru said as I looked back up at the two with a large smile. "Arigato, bye-bye," I said waving to them both of them doing the same as Haruka drew her arm around Haruka before moving back into the building at a much slower pace than my own. ["Hum, there is something odd about those two, I'll keep a closer eye on them from now on," a small black feline thought to herself before slipping back into the shadows of the bushes where she had been hiding watching over the young blond with a kind heart, that she knew to be the first of the senshi she was searching for.]

**~ Origins ~ **

Taking off my shoes at the door I looked to a picture I kept hanging on the wall of my mama and papa, whispering "I'm home," before closing and locking my door glad that I didn't have any homework today so I could take my time getting changed out of my school uniform and into my pajama's before beginning dinner. With a smile I headed upstairs, and opened the door to my room only to pause at seeing a familiar black feline setting on my bed looking at me with those intelegent ruby red eyes that it possessed. "Oh, you scared me little one, how did you get in here," I asked before looking at my bedroom window to see that it opened just enough for the young kitten to come in through it. "Ah that is how you did it," I said kneeling by my bed and extending my hand slowly until I was running my hand gently through her fur. "Konnichiwa Usagi-chan," I heard a voice whisper and with wide eyes looked down to see the kitten smiling at me.

"Nani," I said falling backwards my rear stinging from hitting the floor. "Gomen nasai, perhaps this will help," the small kitten said as the golden cresent patch of fur on its forhead glowed and in a flash of soft silver light a young woman who by appearance looked no older than myself was setting on my bed barefoot wearing a yellow sundress with black trim, cat ears setting on top of her head and a black tail layed curled behind her on the bed. "My name is Luna, royal advisor to her majesty Queen Serenity, and you Usagi-chan, are a member of the Royal Guard sworn to protect her daughter, you are a Sailor Senshi," Luna said as I slowly shook my head. "It, this is a dream, it can't be real, you can't be…I can't be," I said so many thoughts racing through my head that it was hard to form complete sentences.

"I know this is all very strange, but you can feel the truth of my words within your heart can't you," Luna said taking my hands into her own helping me stand upon my feet. "I, hai I can," I said resting a hand on my heart that felt warm as if I had somehow met Luna before, in a life long ago. "My own memories are fractured, but let me tell you what I can remember of you, the other Senshi and the princess you were sworn to protect in a time of peace known as the Silver Millennium," Luna said telling me that besides myself there would be four other Senshi that must be gathered together once again. "Then once that is done we must find and protect the princess. Her power is the only one powerful enough to combat the darkness I can feel coming, the reason why I was fully awakened today for the first time sense my rebirth on this Earth.

"I have felt uneasy lately, is that the darkness you speak of Luna," I asked of the young woman setting before me who nodded her head. "Ah, before I forget," she said closing her eyes causing the same soft silver light that had changed her from a feline into a huminode figure there in the palm of her hand was a small broach connected to a thin yet still somewhat elegant golden chain. The broach was beautiful. It was round with a cresent moon design in the center a large pink round gem resting above it, while four other smaller gems decorated the outer rim: red at the top, orange on the right, blue at the bottom and green on the left. "That is your henshin broach. With the words _Moon Prism Power, Make-up_, it shall transform you into the guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon." "Sailor Moon, and you said that Serenity and her daughter ruled on the moon. Was I the leader of the Sailor Senshi," I asked Luna. "Perhaps, but my memories of that time are little better than your own Usagi-chan," Luna said as I nodded knowing Luna was speaking the truth.

"Luna, I feel something…," I said tightening my grip upon my henshin broach. "Trust your insticts Usagi-chan. Henshin and if there is something wrong your senshi insticts will lead us to where we need to go." "Hai," I replied holding the broach in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up," I yelled as my cloths vanished as pink ribbons wrapped around my body forming a dark blue and white sailor fuku on my body, red knee length boots on my feet with white tops. Long elbow length white gloves on my hands with red pads at the end, a golden tiara rested on my forehead with a pink jewel in the center and gold rimmed round ruby hairpins held my buns in place, my hair now silver instead of blond, while a beautiful white domino mask covered my eyes. "Wow," I whispered catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror as Luna simply smiled. "You were right Luna that feeling, it is…dark is the only word I can think to describe it." "Let's go," Luna said suprising me by jumping out my bedroom window but when I heard her yelling to hurry from below I quickly dashed after her.

As we moved from roof top to roof top I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the enhanced speed, and strength I seemed to now possess, though Luna was just as quick as I was if not more so, and simply watching me with a serene look in her ruby red eyes. "-lp," I heard I voice causing me to stop. "Onegai, help me," the same voice that had stopped me said again causing me to gasp as I recognized that the voice calling for help was that of my best friend Naru-chan. I rushed towards Osaku Jewelry with Luna hot on my heals the two of us jumping through an open window to find Naru in tears as a grotesch creature hovered over her its clawed hand raised as if ready to strike her. "Yuma," I heard Luna hiss as I yelled out, "Stop right their," thankfully drawing the Yuma's attention towards me and away from my friend. "Who are you," the creature asked in a high scratchy voice. "I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, guardian of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon," I said drawing into a pose that was more deceptive than it appeared as my insticst told me that I would easily be able to slip into a defensive possision if the creature lunged at me.

"Die," the Yuma cried out lunging at me with its razor sharp claws as I pieroted out of the way. "Sailor Moon, your tiara," Luna yelled out to me as she rushed over to Naru-chan in order to get her somewhere that was more safe. "Right," I said reaching for the tiara on my forhead feeling the words come to me I yelled out, "Moon Tiara Action," as my tiara seemed to become a glowing disk that flew out of my hand and into the Yuma causing it to scream out in pain as it was reduced to nothing more than ash. "Impressive," a soft femine voice said causing me to look up at the open window and gasp to see a young woman sillowetted by the lights of the city standing their in a sailor fuku much like my own her long beautiful curly hair that I could not tell the collor of fluttering in the wind behind her. "It would seem we found something interesting after all," a deeper tenor voice said as I glanced at her side to see a figure dressed in a tuxedo wearing a mask wink at me as the two vanished into the night.

"Luna," I said glancing at her; though she seemed just as confused as I felt. "I, have no idea, but Naru-san says that her mama and some of the employes are downstairs, come help me with them," she said and I nodded smiling at Naru-chan as I offered her my hand glad for the changes to my physical appearance as she didn't seem to recognize me at all. Later that night, Luna would explain to me that the appearance of a Yuma most likely meant the return of the Moon Kingdom's greatest threat the one that had ended the time of peace that had been known as the Silver Millennium, the Dark Kingdom had returned. But the main thought on mine and Luna's mind had been the mysterious senshi we had seen silloeted in the window and the man in the tuxedo by her side, were they friends, or foe, only time would tell as Luna had admitted to me she hadn't recognized either one . . .

**Author's Note**

**And so ends Act 1 of my Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon project: Origins. One act in and I am sure you have already seen some major differences from this story and that which was established in the original Anime were I have decided to set this work of fiction. I hope to use the best aspects of the original Anime and mix it perfectly with a blend of not only the Manga (my thanks to Kodansha Comics for re-releasing it) but add just a hint of the Live Action Drama as well (hense Luna's human form). It is my intetion to write something unique and one of a kind, and place it into the world of a show that personally introduced me to Japanese Anime in the first place. This isn't about money, and no copyright infringements are intended, this story to me, is written simply out of love, and I hope that come across not only in this but every act I write. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	2. Chapter 2

**Act Two: Mercury**

Despite not getting much sleep the night before I woke the next morning after my first outing as Sailor Moon feeling refreshed and ready to face whatever school had in store for me. "Ohayo Usagi-chan," Luna said in her feline form, that now that I knew about it wasn't quite as strange as it had been the night before when she had first revealed to me who she truly was. "Ohayo Luna-chan," I replied getting out of bed. "You should get ready for the day Usagi; you see besides being an advisor and trainer to you and the other senshi, I can also cook. So I will have breakfast ready by the time you get done and ready for the day," Luna said and in a flash of silver light she was in her more humanoid form once again. "Domo arigato Luna-chan," I said surprising her I think with a hug that after she recovered from the shock she gladly returned. "Your welcome Usagi-chan, now go on you don't want to be late ne," she said with a wink and I giggled while shaking my head and heading into the bathroom while humming a tune Luna made her way into the kitchen to cook.

"This was delicious Luna-chan; you are an amazing cook," I said patting my stomach and taking my empty plate to the sink. "Arigato, I am glad you liked it so much," she said as the two of us started to do the dishes only for the front doorbell to ring. "Usagi-chan, Usagi, open the door, you'll never believe what happened last night," Naru's voice said from the other side of the door and after sharing a quick luck with Luna she was back in her feline form with the blink of an eye, and I have never been more glad that my house tenets allowed me to have at least one pet, and I already knew exactly what I would tell Naru-chan about Luna when she asked. I must admit I have never seen Naru so excited as she was this morning as she told me about the mysterious monster that had attacked her mama's shop, and the brave, bold and beautiful soldier that had saved her, the last comment of which made me blush, something for which I was glad that Naru-chan didn't notice.

"That's amazing Naru-chan," "so you believe me," she asked me as I grabbed my school bag cursing myself slightly realizing I may have believed Naru's story a little to easily. "Um, of course; I mean a story that amazing must be true, no way would you make something like that up Naru-chan," I replied glancing at Luna who had an approving twinkle in her eye so I knew I had done well. "Still hard to believe how you found this little one," Naru said looking at Luna as well. "To think someone would abandon her, and her name, is it because of her birthmark," Naru-chan said petting Luna making her purr in contentment as she ran a finger over the crescent shaped patch of fur on Luna's forehead at the same time. "Hai, and Luna seems to like the name so it kind of stuck. Oh look at the time we don't want to be late we should get going," I said to Naru who glancing at my clock as well nodded her head in agreement as the two of us headed out the door.

As we were walking towards school Naru talking to me about Sailor Moon, once again I found myself being surprised by the sound of a car horn and turned smiling noticing the familiar yellow sports car before I smiled seeing Haruka-san once again waving at me. "Ohayo koneko," she said her tenor tone a familiar comfort. "Ohayo Usagi-chan," Michiru-san said as well giving her taller companion a look, and I couldn't help but giggle when Haruka-san raised her hands in a surrendering manor. "Who is your friend koneko," Haruka asked me. "Oh this is Naru-chan, Naru this is Haruka-san and Michiru-san," I said introducing the three to one another. "Ah, so you are the two that Usagi-chan had lunch with yesterday, you were all she talked about all afternoon," Naru-chan said causing me to blush, sometimes Naru could be a bit to forward but neither Haruka-san or Michiru-san seemed to mind. "It is nice to meet you as well, and Usagi talked about you as well," Michiru-san replied and this time it was Naru's turn to blush.

"Would you ladies like a ride to school, it seems that without it you would once again risk being late koneko, it seems we are making a strange habit of this," Haruka-san said causing me to laugh but I agreed and so did Naru-chan both of us thanking the two upperclassmen for giving us a ride, I happened to glance into the bushes behind us and noticed a familiar pair of ruby red eyes watching us and wondered for just a moment why Luna would be following us, but in the end I simply reasoned that she was most likely keeping an eye on me after our encounter with that Yuma last night, a Yuma that could only have been summoned by the Dark Kingdom, the very threat that had brought an end to the era of peace known as the Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of the Moon where myself and the three other guardians had watched over the crowned princess, Serenity.

**~ Origins ~ **

"Well we didn't do so bad ne, Usagi-chan," Naru-chan said to me as the two of us looked at the class standings for our English language class. "Hai," I said seeing my name at number seven on the list, English had never been my best subject, but I still managed a passing grade though so was Naru-chan who was listed at number twelve. "Mizuno-san managed to get number one again I see," a shy but masculine voice said from behind us, causing myself and Naru to jump in surprise. "Stop doing that Umino," Naru-chan said making a playful slap upon his shoulder. Gario Umino-san was considered by many to be a geek because of his high intelligence, short stature and the thick black rimmed glasses that he needed to see but to me he was a good friend, while to Naru-chan, well the two continued to dance around each other, neither ready to admit how I knew they felt for one another.

"Hai, Mizuno-san is amazing isn't she," I said glancing over at the shy genius who had only just recently came to our school while Naru and Umino simply nodded. Mizuno Ami, though shy and a genius was far more beautiful then I think she gives herself credit for. About my height she had deep blue eyes that reminded me of water and dark black shoulder length hair, so dark that in the right light it seemed to have hints of….no that had to be a trick of the light, or just a figment of my imagination. I didn't know why but I decided to walk over to Ami who glanced up at me over a pair of thin silver rimmed glasses a light blush in her cheeks as she watched me approach. "Ohayo Mizuno-san, congratulations on getting number one again," I said with a warm smile offering her my hand. "Ohayo, Usagi-san; arigato," she replied shyly looking down at her feet and I lowered my hand so she wouldn't feel any more uncomfortable.

"Ami-san, would you like to have lunch with me and some of my friends," I asked her surprising even myself when I took one of her hands into both of my own. Ami looked at me once again over the rim of her glasses and though her cheeks were pink she shyly nodded her head yes. "I would like that Usagi-san," she whispered though I still managed to hear her. "Domo Arigato," I said with a bow letting go of her hand and walking back over towards Naru and Umino who looked slightly shocked but in their eyes I could see they both approved of what I had just done. "That was a nice thing you did Usagi-chan," Naru said as Umino nodded in agreement, just as first bell rang. "Come on we don't want to be late to class," he said and both myself and Naru-chan nodded in agreement. I was sure that Haruka-san and Michiru-san wouldn't mind about the extra company that I was planning on bringing to our little lunch _date_, and I wanted to have a chance to get to know Ami-san, I didn't know why but there was something special about her, that drew her to me, just as I had been drawn to Haruka and Michiru.

**~ Origins ~ **

"Konnichiwa koneko," Haruka-san greeted me in her usual tenor voice. "Who are your friends," Michiru-san added at the same time. "Oh, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. You already know Naru-chan, this is another old friend of mine Umino-kun, and this is Mizuno Ami-san, we just met today," I said first indicating the only male in our group and then the shy genius at my other side. "It is nice to meet you" Umino said shaking hands with Haruka-san. "Gomen, but are you Kaioh Michiru, I think I've seen your works before," Ami-san asked her cheeks a healthy shade of pink though her voice was more powerful than it normally was. "Hai, I am. It is always nice to meet someone who has enjoyed my work," Michiru-san said shaking Ami's hand as Ami spoke about how she not only loved Michiru's paintings but enjoyed her musical talents with the violin as well. "Your Tenoh Haruka-san are you not," Umino said surprising me as Haruka-san nodded her head. "I thought so, you are very talented behind the wheel Tenoh-san, and I've heard some of your works with Michiru on the piano," he said causing Haruka-san to laugh. "Really, so you know that much about me," she said as the two started talking just as enthusiastically as Ami-san and Michiru-san were.

"I guess we were worried about nothing ne, Usagi-chan," Naru-chan said to me as with a giggle I nodded. We had all been kind of scared that none of us would have anything in common, but it seems that Ami was a fan of Michiru's works, while Umino knew of Haruka's time in the amateur racing circuits. Naru, knew of Michiru's talent with the violin because I myself was a fan, but she knew little of her paintings so she got into Ami's conversation with her learning much from not only Michiru-san herself but Ami-san as well. I simply set back and listened learning in the process that Ami-san had once had to have a private tutor hired by her mother to teach her. It was Ami-san herself who asked her mother who was a doctor if she could go to public school in order to meet others her age. It had been a long argument but in the end Ami's mother had agreed, as long as Ami-san managed to keep all of her grades up and also agreed to go to a night school every day known as Crystal Seminar.

"Wow Ami-san, you work really hard don't you," I asked her causing her to blush though she nodded; I guess she wasn't quite used to others complementing her, but having seen her eating lunch by herself for the few days she had been here it was something I could understand. "Usagi is right though, but lunch will be over soon perhaps we should eat so that we aren't hungry later," Michiru-san said and we all agreed finishing our lunches before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class none of us not even myself noticing the pair of ruby red eyes watching from a nearby bush. ["I'll have to talk with Usagi-chan after school," Luna thought to herself as she looked towards Mizuno Ami. "For I have found the second senshi," the feline whispered with a smile finding the perfect place where she would be able to be spotted easily by Usagi once school was out for the day.]

**~ Origins ~**

Walking out of school I was surprised to see a familiar black feline setting on top of the stone wall looking at me. "Luna," I whispered to her and she motioned with her eyes to follow her so I did until the two of us were away from any prying eyes and ears. "Usagi-chan, I have found the second senshi," Luna said to me the excitement in her voice evident. "Really, who," I asked and Luna told me about her getting the same feeling about Ami-san that she had felt when she first met me. "I think we should follow her to the Crystal Seminar so that we can tell her," Luna told me. "Ok, but let me speak with her first, remember how much of a shock you gave me," I said with a smile that Luna returned as she thought about what I had said realizing that I was right. "That is fine with me, but we should go, it is best we tell her before any of her night classes begin," Luna advised and thinking it a good idea I agreed as the two of us made our way towards the Crystal Seminar building.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to catch up to Ami, but taking a deep breath and steeling myself I said her name, so serious about what I needed to tell her that I dropped all honorifics, which caused Ami to turn. "Usagi," she said in confusion. "There is something I need to tell you, Ami, and I beg of you that you listen to all I have to say with an open mind," I asked of her and she nodded a calculating look in her eyes as I told her everything about myself, and then told her that she was the second senshi. "Usagi-chan speaks the truth Ami-san," Luna added from my side, and though surprised that Luna actually could speak because I had told Ami about Luna she wasn't as shocked as I had been by this fact. "I didn't doubt that she was, somehow I could feel the truth of Usagi's words, but I don't think I am ready for this," Ami said as Luna took her more humanoid form making sure no one could see her make the shift before hand.

"But this is your duty, you must join us," Luna said to Ami, and I frowned placing my hand on her shoulder. "Luna," I said my voice stern. "I promised I would help you find the other senshi and guardians, but I will not help you force someone to do something that they do not want," I added my tone lecturing and Luna actually looked slightly ashamed of herself. "Your right," as her hands glowed with that familiar silver light and she handed me a small silver charm bracelet with only a single charm, that I recognized was the symbol of the planet Mercury. "Ami-san, I want you to know that even before Luna told me that you were a Sailor Senshi like myself that I wanted us to be friends. This changes nothing," I said taking her hand and resting the bracelet within her open palm. "Keep this as a sign of my friendship to you, and know that I will always consider you a friend Ami-chan," I said the use of the more familiar honorific causing Ami-chan to blush though she was smiling. "Arigato….Usagi-chan," Ami said placing the bracelet on her right wrist before with a wave that I returned she continued walking towards Crystal Seminar that was only a few blocks away.

"Usagi-chan," Luna said to me as I looked at her. "I know. I am getting the same feeling from that building that I felt last night, which led me to Osaku Jewelry last night. "How do we get inside though without raising suspicion though," I said thinking out loud causing Luna to giggle. "You can use this Usagi-chan," Luna said as using her magic she handed me what appeared to be a silver and golden pin with a crescent moon decorating the top. "This is the Luna pen. It's magic will allow you to transform yourself in order to take the form you ask of it." "How does it work," I asked seeing that though it looked like a pen, it wasn't a writing utensil at all. "With the words _Moon Power, Transform me into a_ and then what you wish to be disguised as, the pen will do the rest," Luna told me as I nodded. "What do you suggest for this Luna," I asked. "I think a professor would work best in this situation," Luna said and I agreed. Even if Ami-chan didn't want to live the life of a senshi, I now considered her a friend and I wouldn't let the agents of the Dark Kingdom hurt her.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

I sat in the classroom for once not focused on the nights lecture, instead playing with the silver bracelet that Usagi had given me, remembering her words to me, and how no matter what I may choose that she would always consider me one of her friends. "Well this is interesting, you are still awake," a strong masculine voice said from beside me. I turned to see a young man with short blond hair, in a windswept style and bright electric blue eyes who was wearing a black dress uniform with red trim staring at me with interest. "My apologies Lord Jadeite, I do not know how she escaped my spell," the professor said with a bow and I took the opportunity to glance around me only to find all the other students passed out, heads against their desks. "No need, you have always gathered significant energy for our cause. Take the energy needed from this group, I shall deal with this one personally," Jadeite said reaching towards me only for a golden disk of energy to strike him in the hand before returning to its owner.

"Stop right there! I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit. Guardian of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon." If Usagi-chan had not already told me the truth I would never had recognized her with the silver hair, white domino mask and blue and white fuku with pink bows, the one on her chest had a golden broach and different colored stones decorating the rim and center. "Ah, so you are the one who stopped my dear Yuma's search at the jewelry store. Commander of the Far East, I am Lord Jediate of the Shitennou; and loyal servant of her majesty Queen Beryl. Yuma, deal with this one," Jadeite said pointing towards me. "The senshi is mine," he said pulling an elegant sword with a red ruby in its hilt from his side and rushing towards Usagi who just managed to dodge out of the way, by rolling into the hallway, Jediate hot on her heals.

"Die," the Yuma said taking its true grotesque form rushing towards me with its claws ready to strike before a golden ball of energy struck it and I turned to see a tall figure with short silver hair and emerald like eyes. "Can you continue to stand on the sidelines," she asked her voice surprising me as it was deeper tenor. "Or will you stand by Sailor Moon, not as a friend but an equal a senshi," a shorter senshi with long curly aqua-marine hair and eyes as blue as the sea asked me. "I, I will help her. Mercury Power, Make-up," I said lifting my arm with the bracelet into the air as a soft blue light surrounded me transforming me into a senshi. My fuku resembled Usagi's though the blue was lighter than hers and my bows were a dark blue, the one on my chest had a blue sapphire resting in a golden broach. "Arigato," I said looking towards where the two mystery senshi had been standing only to find them gone, but I didn't have time to think about that as I knew Usagi-chan needed my help.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"You are an amazing fighter Moon," Jadeite said to me a small smile on my face as my tiara returned to me after leaving a cut on the Shitennou's sword arm. "As are you," I admitted replacing the tiara upon my head. "Got you," he said rushing towards me. "Shabon Spray," a familiar voice called out as the area around us was filled with a chilling mist and even though Jadeite could not see me I could still make him out through the mist. "Dunk your head in water and repent. I am a sailor soldier in a suit, guardian of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury," Ami-chan said. "Sailor Mercury," I said with a smile as Jadeite frowned at the two of us as the mist began to clear. "Another day ladies, I was not prepared for the possibility of their being more than one of you," Jadeite said with a bow before vanishing in a swirl of dark shadow like energy.

"Ami-chan," I whispered. "Usagi-chan," she returned with a dazzling smile. "What changed your mind," Luna said appearing on the open window seal and Ami-chan told me about her encounter with two mysterious senshi and when I asked her about the taller of the two, both myself and Luna realized that the _man _in a tuxedo I had seen the night before had in reality been yet another sailor senshi. "Luna, are they the other two that we are searching for," Ami-chan asked, and I could almost see her mind at work with all the various possiblilities. "I'm not sure, but it seems they are on our side, and with this Jedeite's appearance I am worried. _Shitennou_, four-heavenly-kings," Luna whispred. "So their must be three others besides himself," Ami-chan added. "And if they are just as powerful or more so than him," I said thinking out loud. "For now we will focus on our mission, and hope that these two mysterious senshi are truly on our side," Luna advised and both myself and Ami agreed with her before we began helping the students affected by the Yuma, by waking them. "I like your hair," I said to Ami-chan trying to lighten the mood, she looked at me oddly before running a hand through her hair to see that as Sailor Mercury it was blue and not dark black . . . .

**Authors Note**

**And so ends Act 2. I hope you are enjoying my fan-fiction so far. As I said before, to me this is a labor of love, and I can only hope that comes across in every thing I put into it, and present to you. My thanks to all of my reviewers, and anyone who is reading this story, even if you never leave a comment, I am still glad to share my story with you. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	3. Chapter 3

**Act Three: Mars**

A beautiful young miko with short but flowing black hair that fell just past her shoulders set meditating in front of the sacred flame of her temple. "It comes," she thought to herself. "Something comes - and it will bring disaster," she said opening her soft amethyst like eyes before starting her chores for the day. As she swept the stone steps of the Shrine she smiled watching two small children run past her. One with light, but pretty brunette hair the other with darker black hair, both wearing it up in pigtails. "Ah, the bus is here," the little brunette yelled out. "Bye-bye Rei-chan," the darker hair child said turning with a wide smile and waving at the miko. "Farewell, Mii-chan, take care," Rei said with a soft smile towards the small child as she looked at the bus her smile fading as she noticed the strange young man with wind swept short blond hair and electric blue eyes who was driving. Red 66. Via Sendai-Zaka. The sign on the bus read the smaller black sign bellow it read M666. "It's six…hm," Rei thought to herself already resolving herself for what she would be doing the next day.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"I am sure you have both, heard the rumors about the Demon 6:00 PM bus. Their have been a lot of disappearances taking place near the Hikawa Shrine; and I fear that the Dark Kingdom may be involved," Luna said to me and Luna as we all sat in my kitchenette early Saturday morning. "So, we should go investigate what exactly is going on just incase," Ami-chan asked as Luna nodded her head. "I want to go along with you; it is possible that Jadeite might be their, and after what you told me he said Ami-chan, I want to see if I can observe him for myself," Luna asked. "Good idea," I agreed. "Too bad it is not spring, the sakura trees on the grounds would be beautiful just coming into bloom," I said as Ami-chan nodded saying, "I've never seen them in person but pictures I've seen taken by photographers most likely just don't give it justice." "Hai, that is true," I admitted. "Let's go," Luna said and both myself and Ami-chan agreed as we headed out the door.

"It is so serene," Ami-chan said from my side as we climbed the stairs to the shrine Luna resting in my arms. "Hai," I agreed as the two of us found ourselves at the top of the hill only to see two familiar figures talking to one of the miko's who had short straight black hair, and amethyst like eyes.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," I said excitedly to the two, causing them to turn with smiles. "Koneko," "Usagi," the two greeted as one, though Michiru did roll her eyes, she had given up long ago on trying to make Haruka call me by anything other than her nickname for me, and honestly it just didn't embarrass me as it once had. "Hello, Ami," Michiru said to Ami who returned the greeting readjusting her glasses on her nose with a push of the finger. "What brings you two here," Haruka asked. "I wanted to show Ami-chan the sakura trees before they lose their blooms, though I wish I could have brought her during the spring," I said petting Luna who purred happily at how quick I had been coming up with a plausible excuse. "They truly are beautiful during that time of year," the miko said walking up to me. "My name is Hino Rei, it is nice to meet you," she said introducing herself. "It is nice to meet you as well Rei-san. This is my friend Mizuno Ami-chan, and I am Tsukino Usagi," I said returning the gesture, as Ami-chan softly added, "nice to meet you," Rei with a soft tender smile saying the same.

Speaking with Rei-san myself and Ami-chan learned that she had lost her mother, though her father was a politician for the Democratic Liberal Party in Japan, and when I told her about my own parents it was a bonding point for us. Despite being a miko she attended T.A. Girls Academy a Christian school, this had been arranged by Rei's father, hoping to draw Rei-chan away from the life of a shrine maiden, though one of her dreams was to be a better miko, something myself, Ami and Haruka-san and Michiru-san admired her for. Rei-chan lived here at the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill with her grandfather, who Rei admitted to us while good-hearted was a bit found of girls around our age. "It can be a bit much at times, but he doesn't mean anything by it," she said a tenderness behind her eyes that showed how much she cared for her grandfather, which made my heart feel warm, as I had the same bond but with my friends, who were like my family such as Naru-chan who I had known since I myself was a small child, though I now considered Ami-chan, Rei-chan and even Haruka-san and Michiru-san apart of my own personal family as well though I did not have the courage to say such a thing to any of them.

As it neared six o' clock, myself and Ami became worried when we learned that Haruka-san and Michiru-san were taking the bus we wanted to investigate home, while Rei herself was going to use it to get to a nearby market place, to pick up some groceries for her personal refrigerator; though I felt she was just as concerned about the disappearances as myself, Ami and Luna were. "We should head down the stairs if we wish to catch the bus on time," Rei-chan said and I shared a look with Ami-chan who nodded as we silently followed after her, Luna was very still in my arms and I realized she was worried about this as well, but the feline was looking at Rei oddly as if trying to figure something out about her. ["Michiru," I said taking her hand into my own. "I know, we will do what is necessary to protect them Haruka," she said as my eyes hardened with a steel like determination. Even if we had to reveal ourselves to koneko and her friends as senshi, we would fulfill our duty as guardians and watch over them.]

"Hm. Usagi-chan, does Haruka-san looked worried to you," Ami-chan asked me glancing over her shoulder at the silent pair who were following after myself, Luna, Ami and Rei. "Hai, a bit, hm. I wonder why," I thought out loud as Ami-chan shrugged her shoulders both of us to concerned about the six o' clock bus to put much more thought into the matter. There was some luck with us though it would seem, besides ourselves and the driver their was only one other passenger on the bus, wearing a trench coat and hat that hid all of his features, leaned against the window asleep. "I guess people have started to hear the rumors about this bus," Ami-chan whispered near enough to my ear that Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Rei-chan could not here her as I nodded my head in agreement, as I glanced at the driver, a woman with dark black eyes and matching hair and pale almost translucent skin, their was something off about her and looking at Luna in my arms and Ami at my side I could tell they felt the same way.

"Everyone take your seats please," the driver asked of us, with a predatory smile as we all did as she asked. Myself, Ami-chan and Luna near the front. Rei-chan in the middle and Haruka-san and Michiru-san towards the back and the other lone apparently asleep passenger. The bus started moving forward and as soon as it reached an intersection were two roads met like a cross a dark vortex of energy began swirling around the bus sending currents of dark energy throughout the vehicle, and though it was painful, I was surprised to find that when we reached the other side and were in a black void of apparent nothingness that none of those present were unconscious. "Well there is a first time for everything my dearest Yuma," the man who we had thought had been sleeping sat up taking off his hat revealing his short blond hair, and electric blue eyes. "Ah, Mizuno-san, we meet again," Jadeite said with a bow. "Forgive me master Jadeite," the Yuma said taking its true and hideous form. "No need," Jadeite said pulling his blade. "Onegai, stop this," Rei-chan pleaded standing to her feet as I quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can not reason with them Rei-chan, let us take care of this," I said letting Luna shoot underneath the seats of the bus while sharing a significant look with Ami who nodded in agreement to my unasked question. "Moon Prism Power," "Mercury Power," "Make-up," the two of us said yelling the last phrase as one transforming into the soldiers of the Moon and Mercury. "Sailor senshi in a sailor fuku," the two of us said as one. "Guardian of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon," I said as Ami-chan added, "guardian of Water and Knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury," "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you," the two of us said as I faced the Yuma and Ami kept her eyes on Jadeite. "Well now this is interesting, to bad this time I am prepared for you ladies," Jadeite said raising his blade in a surprising show of respect to us.

"But were you ready for us Jadeite," Michiru-san asked nodding to Haruka-san who with resolve clear in her eyes revealed just like Michiru had a bracelet similar to the one Ami-chan wore though it was gold and not silver in color and had a charm representing Neptune on it, while Haruka's charm represented Uranus. "Neptune Planet Power," "Uranus Planet Power," "Make-up," the two said as one transforming into the two mysterious senshi who had helped Ami-chan, so much. "Guided by a new era, I am the senshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently," "Likewise, I am the senshi of the sea, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully," first Haruka-san then Michiru-san added Haruka's attention turned towards Jadeite, while Michiru's was turned towards the Yuma. "Come then," Jadeite said breaking out of the window of the bus with Uranus and Neptune right behind him. "Die," the Yuma said with a scream trying to strike Rei-chan in the confusion but I didn't allow it as I dived at the monster the two of us crashing through a window. "Usagi-chan," both Ami and Rei said though it was only Ami who could follow after me while Rei knuckles white from how tightly closed she had her hands wished she could do something, anything to help us.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"You can aid them, Rei-chan," Luna said coming out from underneath the seats of the bus causing me to hold a hand over my heart that Usagi's cat could talk. "Forgive me," the feline said and in a flash of silver light a young woman about my age with cat like ears and a tail was now standing before me. "I am the advisor and trainer of the senshi, Luna. If you want to help Usagi-chan and Ami-chan, then please take this," Luna said and with another flash of light she was holding a silver bracelet that had a charm representing the planet Mars upon it. Being a miko I knew that Luna was not lying to me and within my heart I felt the words needed to become a senshi. "Mars Power, Make-up," I yelled out as I found myself wearing a fuku very similar to Ami's, though mine was red and white, and a ruby rested in the golden broach in my red bow, that matched the larger bow on my back. "Luna," I said in a questioning manner. "Usagi-chan and Ami-chan, they will need your aid more than the Outers'," and I guessed that these Outers' were Haruka-san and Michiru-san, so I nodded my head and rushed towards the direction of where I could feel Usagi's and Ami's energy.

**~ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon ~ **

Ami's, _Shabon Spray_ attack had slowed the Yuma did, but the creature seemed to rely more on, smell and sound than sight in order to find us to attack. "Fire Soul," Rei's familiar voice cried out making the creature scream out in pain as Ami's attack started to clear. "Now Usagi-chan," Rei said to me and I nodded quickly grabbing my tiara. "Moon Tiara Action," I yelled out reducing the Yuma to nothing more than dust. "You should go see if Uranus and Neptune need your aid," Luna said silently slipping up behind us. "Let's go," I said to Ami and Rei who with a nod rushed after me towards Uranus and Neptune's battle with Jadeite, the lone Shitennou we could see as we neared their battle was actually able to hold his own, though the portal out of this strange void and back into the world had just been ripped open by Uranus and Neptune's combined attack, that the commander of the Far East, as Jadeite had called himself was just able to avoid though his uniform was torn on his left bicep which was bleeding.

"The guardians of the Outer Sol System, you truly live up to the legends spoken of you two," Jadeite said raising his blade with his right hand in sign of respect. "As do you commander of the Far East, one of the legendary Shitennou," Michiru-san answered as myself and the other girls stayed out of the fight somehow feeling this was a very personal matter between the three. "Never lower your guard, Miss Moon," Jadeite said with a sadistic smile as he dropped his blade and pulled a matching dagger in the blink of an eye from inside his uniform hurling it at me with a speed I could not dodge, nor could anyone intercept, though in a flash of red the dagger was laying on the ground pinned by a single red rose. "To use an underhanded attack on such a fair madden, how can you call yourself a man, let alone one of the Shitennou," a figure, this one very much masculine said, wearing a classic black tuxedo with a matching cap, that was red on the inside, with a matching top hat and a white domino mask covered his eyes.

"What - who are you," Jadeite said. "I am Tuxedo Kamen," the masked man said with a tip of his hat. "Never, take your eyes off your enemy. Fire Soul," Rei-chan said her voice holding as much heat and passion as the flames that struck the Shitennou causing him to scream out in pain as the attack began to rise around him, though the sacred flames seemed to cause the darkness, in Jadeite's eyes to leave him as he looked towards Rei. "Alexa," he whispered before being completely engulfed by the red and golden flames, and Rei wiped a single tear from her eyes as she walked over to where the Shitennou had once stood, shifting through the ashes until her gloved hand emerged holding a stone of what I realized was jadeite. "Jadeite is free Mars, take comfort in that fact," Tuxedo Kamen said and with a nod of his head he was gone as I watched him go, I held a hand to my heart, which felt so very warm. "Come on koneko, we should help all of these people out of the void before the portal closes," Haruka-san told me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hai," I softly whispered walking after her.

"Rei," Ami asked walking over to the silent miko only for Michiru to place hand on her shoulder and softly shake her head. "I'll be ok, it…it's just, I feel as if I once knew him," I managed to hear Rei whisper though in the end it was Luna taking a gloved hand into her own that snapped Rei-chan out of her inner thoughts and allowed her to help the rest of us get all of those captured by either Jadeite or his Yuma and return them to their homes in Tokyo. "I think it best if we all speak about today," Michiru-san said after we had made sure everyone was safely on their way. "Your right," Luna agreed for myself Ami, and Rei who suggested her room up at the temple seeing as how it would be the closest and we all agreed with the idea. "Luna, before you ask, we can not join you," Michiru-san said taking a seat next to Haruka. "Why though," I asked as Haruka-san smiled.

"Usagi, yourself, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and the fourth guardian yet to be found make up the Royal Court. Sworn to protect the crowned princess of the moon," Haruka san said and Michiru added, "myself and Haruka. In the time known as the Silver Millennium were the guardians of the Outer Sol System. It was our duty to protect the Moon Kingdom as a whole from threats to it from outside the our galaxy." "So you were like an advanced guard then, does that mean you never had a chance to visit the actual moon kingdom," Ami-chan asked. "We would visit once a year, Queen Serenity insisted upon it, and the princess," Haruka said not finishing the thought though it was clear that they had cared for her as much as we as her guard must have. "We could at the least form an alliance," Rei-chan suggested. "It is clear that in the end, it will be our duty to guard the princess, but you will protect her, in order to protect the kingdom she represents," and Michiru actually laughed as she nodded her head.

"You make a fair point, an alliance then…for her, for our princess," Michiru-san said holding out her hand and I held out my hand in return, as if in some unspoken agreement between myself, Ami-chan and Rei-chan I was considered the leader of the group of senshi that Michiru-san had called the Royal Court. "Can you tell us what you remember of the Moon Kingdom," Luna decided to ask. "It is most likely little more than you yourself remember Luna, but we can share that much with you," Michiru-san said with a soft smile as for the rest of the day we spent talking about what we could remember of our past lives, which as it turned out was little more than Luna herself had known but we did learn that the Shitennou had served someone, that neither Haruka-san or Michiru-san could remember who was just as important to them as the princess was to us. "The name Jadeite used before he was destroyed, did you recognize it," Rei-chan asked. "Iie, sorry but we do not," Michiru answered though I noticed she didn't quite meet Rei's eyes when she answered making me thoughtful, did they know something, something that we just perhaps not ready to know . . . .

**Author's Note**

**And so ends Act 3 of my story. Once again I thank all of those who left reviews of my story, I am always happy to see how others feel about my work, as either positive or critical I believe it makes me a better writer with each act I write. Take care one and all. **

**Until next we meet,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	4. Chapter 4

**Act Four: The Masquerade Ball**

"Ohayo, Ami-chan, Rei-chan," I said welcoming my friends into my modest home; though despite the fact that we were having a meeting, it could not last very long as today I was speaking with my social worker Meioh Setsuna. "Ah, there you girls are," Luna who was in her more humanoid form said with a smile from a chair centered around my kitchenettes table. "I don't know if you have seen the papers this morning, but take a look at this," Luna said sliding the day's paper towards myself as Ami, and Rei who were sitting next to me leaned closer to read over my shoulder. "The Final Mystery of the Century Will be Unveiled Tonight," Ami-chan said reading the main headline. "The Heir Apparent to the Throne, Princess D, Arrives in Japan Bearing the World's Most Precious Jewel, a Secret Treasure of the Kingdom of D," Rei-chan said softly her eyes like my own scanning over the smaller headline below the main one though she was speaking out loud and not to herself as I had been.

"I believe that this Princess D, could very well be the princess we are searching for, this mysterious jewel, the most precious in the world, it could be the legendary _**Ginzuishou**_, which only the princess would possess," Luna said. "True, but how would be ever be able to go to such a thing," I said asking the question as Luna smiled, sharing a look with Ami-chan and asking her if she would explain it. "You could use the Luna Pen, Usagi-chan, with that you could easily disguise yourself, and make your way into this Masquerade Party that the Kingdom of D is holding later tonight, Ami-chan said as she as all of us had read about the ball being held below the headlines that had risen Luna's curiosity and now our own. "It is a good thing that I only am speaking with Setsuna-san for a few hours today then, can Ami-chan and Rei-chan use the Pen, Luna," I asked her. "It is possible for any of the senshi to use the pen as it uses the power within you that allows you to henshin to transform you into whatever the need may present," Luna said as we all nodded thinking that it made sense.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan do you girls have any formal attire, it is most likely that only Usagi-chan will be able to make it inside of the ball being held but I would like you to _mingle_ on the outside of the Kingdom of D's ambassador's mansion here in the city, as many guests will be doing the same. "I have a dress that could work," Rei-chan said thoughtfully. "So do I mama got it for me as a present for having the courage to stand up for what I believe in when I asked to attend public school," Ami-chan added as I smiled though so did Luna and Rei-chan at the resident genius of our group. Ding, dong, which was the familiar sound of my doorbell ringing interrupted us, and Luna in a flash of her own personal magic was back in feline form as I headed for the door, and opening it couldn't help but jump at the person on the other side giving them a large hug.

"Sets-chan," I said to the tall statuesque beauty who was my social worker. "Usagi-chan," she said in her soft but knowledgeable tone, as if she knew the truth of secrets that she could never tell. Besides being tall, Setsuna's skin was a breathtaking bronze in tone, and she had deep black hair, that in the right light seemed to hold a natural forest green like tone and soft amethyst like eyes, that reminded me of Rei's now that I thought about it, it seemed that the two had this one thing in common. "Who are your friends," Setsuna asked me and I blushed having forgotten for a moment about Ami-chan and Rei-chan, and embarrassed about the nickname that I normally only used around Setsuna. "These are some of my best friends. This is Mizuno Ami-chan, and Hino Rei-chan," I said introducing the two who waved, though Rei-chan couldn't help but say, "it is nice to meet you Sets-chan," causing Ami to do her best to try to hide her giggle while I turned quite red, but in the end was laughing just as Setsuna was.

"It is easy to see how you three became friends. Oh, who is this," Setsuna said as Luna who was purring was weaving her way in between Setsuna's legs. "Oh this is Luna, I adopted her after finding her on the streets," I said easily telling the lie that the two of us had come up with when anyone asked about her, that shouldn't know the truth about who she truly was. "Well it is nice to meet you as well chibi-Luna," Sets-chan said kneeling down to pet Luna who purred happily as the two looked at each other for a moment before Setsuna straightened from the crouch she had lowered into. "Gomen nesai for intruding Usagi-chan, but I didn't know you would have guests today," Sets-chan said to me though I quickly waved the apology away saying their was no need for such a thing, and that their was no way she could have possibly known about my friends being over today. "So, are we still going out to lunch today, it's my turn to treat you," I asked Sets-chan who smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess we should leave you two then," Rei-chan said. "It was nice meeting you Setsuna-san," Rei-chan said with a bow that Setsuna returned. "Farewell, and it was a pleasure to meet you as well," Ami-chan added as she bowed as well, and once again Setsuna returned the gesture though I could see her rolling her eyes. "Onegai, there is no need to be so formal. Any friend to Usagi-chan is a friend of mine as well. So if you would call me Setsuna-chan," Sets-chan asked of the two who nodded before both said they would see me later, though Sets-chan didn't realize how soon that would be. "Ready to go Usagi-chan," Setsuna asked me. "Hai, Sets-chan," I said in reply as we left my house Luna giving me a wink as I locked the door behind me, so I knew she would be keeping an eye on things until I returned, and might even have something for lunch ready as well, if she could find the time, with all the investigating into the article that I knew she wished to do.

As we often did, myself and Sets-chan easily slipped into conversations about what had been going on in our lives. Sets-chan, besides being my social worker loved fashion, and designed cloths in her spare time, often wearing her own designs much like her purple and black dress she was wearing today. She wasn't famous in any sense of the word, but designers had begun to show an interest in her work, and Sets-chan was seriously conceding each offer made to her to finally display her work to the general public. I told Sets-chan about Ami, Rei, and Luna and made sure to mention Naru-chan and Umino-kun as well, though Sets-chan knew and talked with both of my oldest friends so everything that I could tell Sets-chan about the three newest people in my life was the majority of my side of the conversation. But as often was the case, I was totally absorbed in catching up with Sets-chan so wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which led to me running into someone, the impact sending me spiraling to the ground, where I landed on what was now my sore backside.

"Ooh," I said as the figure I had bumped into offered me his hand gingerly getting to my feet not yet looking up at who I had hit. "Gomen nasai sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was go…," but here I trailed off as I looked up at a familiar smile and into even more familiar deep blue eyes. "Mamo-chan," I said in excitement flinging my hands around him, as a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest as he whispered, "Usako," causing my cheeks to turn red. Chiba Mamoru, was 17 years old and in his second year at Mato-Azabu Private High School. I had known Mamoru for, well as long as I could remember. He like myself had lost his parents. His mom had died during child birth, his dad only months later from grief over her loss. He was more than a friend, Mamoru was…just Mamo-chan, he always had been their for me, and I hoped he always would be. "It is good to see you again Setsuna," he said to Sets-chan who was smiling at us as Mamoru realizing he was still holding me, gently released me.

"You as well Mamoru, myself and Usagi-chan where going to lunch, would you like to join us," she said asking the question as I turned back towards Mamoru. "Onegai, Mamo-chan," I said folding my hands together, pouting out my lips and making my eyes as big as possible, and if this were like an anime from my childhood, I am sure that their would be a classic sweat drop on the back of Mamoru's head right now, as I knew their was no way he could ever resist my puppy dog eyes. "That's cheating Usa," Mamoru said with a frown that caused me to pout. "Now who isn't playing fair, Mamoru" I said with a wink, letting him know that I wasn't really mad, as Mamoru knew that I didn't like seeing him unhappy even if he was using it as his only true means to counter my own secret weapon against him. "True, but would you like to go to lunch with you," Mamoru said causing me to giggle. "Of course I want you to come, silly," I said playfully slapping him on the arm, before he offered me that same arm that I happily looped my own through.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Walking silently behind Mamoru and Usagi, I couldn't help but to smile. I could see the love that they shared for one another, even if neither was willing to admit it. They reminded me so much of….no I couldn't think of that time, the memories to me where still far to painful, even if the Silver Millennium had ended in an age that the human's of this age and time didn't even remember, though bits and pieces did exist in legends and lore. "Sets-chan, are you ok," Usagi-chan asked me bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hai, just lost in thought I guess," I said realizing I had fallen quite behind the two tied by the red string of fate in this life, and every one that they live to always find each other. "Ok," Usagi-chan said as Mamoru squeezed her arm in support and soon the two where lost in their own world once again.

Awakening the guardians of the outer sol system, had been a calculated risk on my own part, but to protect the princess, to insure that nothing like….that ever happened again, it was more than worth the risk. Usagi's awakening as Sailor Moon, I am glad that Luna had found her, she was always what held us together, now and then. Mercury the tactician, Mars second in command, at least Ami, and Rei where at Usagi's side, they would all protect each other until the fourth had been found. "And then," I whispered low enough that neither Mamoru or Usagi could here me as I thought of the fifth. "The weight of the world, within the symbol upon her brow." I truly didn't know if my own true awakening was necessary, for now I would continue to stay away from the gates of time that I was destined to watch, and live here in this time, using the knowledge I had to help guide things as best as I could, after all it was my duty as the guardian of time and revelation. "Come on Sets-chan, we don't want anyone else getting our table," Usagi-chan said causing me to laugh, and once again bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hai, Usagi-chan," I replied following her and Mamoru into the Crown Diner.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Lunch went by far to quickly for me, catching up with Sets-chan was great, but seeing Mamo-chan again had just been the icing on the cake. But soon enough lunch was done, and Sets-chan had to make her report for work, while Mamo-chan unfortunately had homework he wanted to finish for tomorrow when school would resume for another week. "Take care Usa, see you soon," Mamoru said giving me a hug. "You as well Mamo-chan, call me more often ok," I asked and with a soft smile he nodded before with a wave he was gone. "I should be heading out as well Usagi-chan," Setsuna told me. "Oh, okay. Till next time," I said giving Sets-chan a hug, something that I think may have slightly surprised her. "Till next time," she whispered in my ear as with a wave she was gone as well. I pulled out a little pink phone with a heart design that housed the digital display where the date and time where displayed. It had been a gift from Luna who had given a similar blue phone to Ami-chan and a red one to Rei, before dialing my home number. "I'm on my way home Luna-chan," I said as Luna answered the phone, "ok, I'll let the other girls know," she said in reply before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone leaving me in my thoughts of the day so far.

**~ Origins ~ **

It was decided that using the Luna Pen I would disguise myself as a Duchess of the Kingdom of D. I had to admit the dress was beautiful. It was a princess style pink dress with a white flower design around the collar that was V cut, but not to deeply, and dipped in a U in the back, though it only showed off my shoulder blades and upper back. "You look amazing Usagi-chan," Ami who's dress was a form fitting blue said as Rei nodded in agreement. "Beautiful," she whispered with a twinkle in her eye that caused me to blush, as one day while we had been walking home I had seen a group of boys and pointed them out to Rei-chan and Ami-chan. Ami had blushed but admitted they were handsome but Rei-chan had said that she had no interest in men. Honestly I didn't know if Rei, who was dressed in a red dress with a golden sash, made her comment, if she was truly trying to flirt with me or simply teasing me because I knew her preferences but still. "Arigato" I said accepting the complement, from both Ami and Rei which made the miko smile softly and nod her head while Ami-chan simply giggled looking between myself and Rei.

"Honestly, we need to go so that we aren't late," Luna said before taking her feline form as we all nodded in agreement heading out the door of the Hikawa Shrine that was closest to the Kingdom of D's ambassadors mansion where the Masquerade Ball was being held. "You should put on you mask Usagi-chan," Luna told me and with a nod I concentrated on my connection to my henshin power smiling when my elegant white domino mask that I wore as Sailor Moon appeared in my hands, before quickly affixing it over my eyes. "This is risky," Ami-chan whispered. "Hai, the enemy may have heard of this jewel as well, and could recognize that mask, and your hair isn't silver like it is when you are Sailor Moon Usagi," Rei-chan added as I turned to look at them. "Sadly it is necessary, and the Luna Pen has made me look older, so I don't look exactly the same," I said too the two who had to admit the truth of my words. "Still," Rei-chan said surprising me by taking one of my hands into her own. "Be careful, ok," Ami-chan said as Rei-chan nodded in agreement. "Ok, promise," I said smiling softly at the two as Luna remained silent but looked proudly between the three of us.

**~ Origins ~ **

"Name ma'am," a security guard asked me as Luna, Ami-chan and Rei-chan had already easily blinded into the crowds of guests assembled around the embassy. "Duchess Moon of the Kingdom of D," I said making sure to tap the guard's security check list with the Luna Pen, its magic adding my name to the list. "Ah, yes here you are, enjoy your stay here Duchess," the guard said with a short bow of his head. "I will good sir," I replied before walking inside. The embassy mansion was breathtakingly beautiful, and seemed to gain much influence from the Greek style with its columns and arched ceilings, that like the floors were made of polished grey stone. Dancers, the ladies in gowns and dresses the men in dress suits were mingling with each other around the edges of the room, or dancing in its center. A single photographer, an older gentleman with dark hair just beginning to show signs of grey, and glasses covering his dark brown eyes was taking pictures, so I knew he must represent a respectable newspaper or perhaps even a TV company and was taking the photo's for their website it was impossible to tell which unless I actually spoke with him, something I could not do.

So far the princess had not shown herself, and being at a ball alone was turning out to not only lonely but boring as well. "May I have this dance," a familiar voice asked as I looked up at a familiar white domino mask. "Hai," I replied taking Tuxedo Kamen's gloved hand as he led me into the center of the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight Moon-san," he said causing me to gasp, in in reply to my unasked question he ran a single finger over the rim of my own mask. "Forgive me, your mask is easy enough for my eyes to recognize Sailor Moon," he said as I nodded. "I have to admit you look handsome as well Tuxedo Kamen-san," I replied my cheeks blushing a familiar pink as he drew me closer as we moved around the dance floor. Their was something very familiar about all of this, the warmth of his arms, his smell, even the dance it was if somewhere, sometime we had done this before. "Are you here because you think Princess D, could be the one you are sworn to protect," Tuxedo Kamen asked me. "Hai," I admitted, feeling that I could trust him, and besides that I didn't want to lie to him.

"We think that she could be our princess, the precious jewel she holds," but here I stopped speaking before I said to much. "It is strange, I know so little about who I am," Tuxedo Kamen whispred next to my ear causing a shiver to run the length of my spine. "And yet in dream I see a figure shrouded in mist, she asks me to find the Illusion Silver Crystal, and return it to her, I believe she is the key to who I truly am," he said drawing away our eyes meeting though I could not see his because of his mask. "The Ginzuishou," I barely whispred though he heard me anyway. "Hai, I think we search for the same person Moon-san," he said as the music drew to a close. "Be wary, something is not right here, but know I shall always stand by your side, and aid you in any way I can," Tuxedo Kamen said to me causing me to turn pink as I nodded my head and he walked away vanishing into the darkness of the night. "Iie," a feminine voice rang out her screams echoing around the grounds. "The princess is in danger," a nearby guard yelled out and with determination in my eyes I let my hands close around my broach as I dashed back inside and up the nearest staircase where the screams had come from.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Foolish girl, alerting your guard like that. Why can you not simply just give me the jewel," a young man with pale blue almost silver eyes and long curly deep brown hair with natural red highlights said to the young woman before him. She was dressed in a silver princess style gown with golden flower design around the collar with short but beautifully styled hair that fell just to her shoulders, small but elegant glasses covering her soft amber like eyes as she clutched with white knuckles a box in her hands. "It is a precious family heirloom, I can not….will not give it to you," she said her voice faltering but still having a hint of strength within it. "I would have let you live girl, but now you leave me little choice. Farewell princess," the man dressed in a black dress uniform with green trim said raising an elegant dagger with a single emerald in its hilt was raised into the air. "Stop right there," a voice cried out from behind the man causing him to turn. "Who, are you," he said facing the young blond woman in a pink princess style dress with a white flower design.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Throwing my mask into the air I grasped my broach in my hands facing this man that because of the way he was dressed I knew to be one of the Shitennou. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up," I yelled out transforming into my senshi form my mask no longer covering my eyes, though my hair was still silver. "I am the pretty soldier in a sailor fuku. Guardian of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon," I yelled out causing the man before me to smile, though it was wickedly at me. "Sailor Moon, come to protect your princess. I am the commander of North America, Nephrite, one of the Shitennou," he said and I was secretly glad that his attention now seemed to be focused upon me. "Die," he said dashing towards me, and for a reason I didn't quite understand I held out my hand as if to block him only to find a rod within my hands blocking Nephrite's blade. It was small only just slightly larger than the blade I was blocking. A soft sea-shell pink in color with golden hearts and lines adorning it in decoration, a crescent moon of gold adorning the top.

Using the advantage that the weapon that had magically appeared within my hands to my advantage I pushed Nephrite backwards and rushed forward using my own momentum to grab the princess and rush towards the balcony. "Clever, Sailor Moon, but not nearly enough," Nephrite said as with a smile I looked below to see Mercury and Mars looking up at me using my eyes to convey that for now they shouldn't interfere, and the two nodded in understanding. "Sayonara," he said pulling another dagger from within his uniform before rushing towards me with amazing speed only for a streak of red to flash in front of his path striking the Shitennou's hand and causing him to stagger into the princess and myself causing us to fall over the balcony, Ami-chan and Rei-chan managing to catch the princess while a gloved hand had caught me. "Tuxedo Kamen," I said looking up at him.

"Another fool I see, to bad you can't hold on to her and defend yourself at the same moment," Nephrite said his dagger glinting maliciously in the light of the moon. Realizing what he was about to do, Tuxedo Kamen shared a look with me and I nodded as he launched himself into the air, taking me with him and into his familiar warmth before we landed safely on the ground, Nephrite right behind us. "Sailor Moon that is the Moon Stick, use it's power feel the words you need within you," Luna said to me and I nodded closing my eyes feeling the words come into my heart. "Moon Twilight Flash," I yelled out as an array of golden and silver sparkling like energy burst forth from the tip of the Moon Stick and towards Nephrite who just barely managed to block the attack with his dagger, though I could see the deep crack it had created in the otherwise polished steel. "This isn't over," he said with hatred in his eyes looking towards me before vanishing in an array of dark shadow like energy.

"I thank you all for aiding me against that vial villain but I must ask, who are you," Princess D asked of us causing Luna who had been hidden in the shadows to come forward the confusion evident in her eyes. "You do not recognize us my lady," Luna said causing the princess's eyes to widen as she looked down at Luna in shock. "A…a talking…cat," she managed to stutter out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall, and luck was with her as Rei-chan who was nearby caught her safely guiding her to the ground and resting the princess's head in her lap. "She is not the one," Tuxedo Kamen said in a questioning manor resting his hand softly on my shoulder, and I was silently glad of his show of comfort. "Iie. Our princess would have been expecting me," Luna said looking up at Tuxedo Kamen before with a sigh and a flash of silver light she took her more humanoid form. "Forgive me, princess of the Kingdom of D," Luna said resting her hand upon the princess's forehead her silver like magical energy glowing around the princess's head causing her to sigh, her features much more relaxed than they had been.

"She will remember nothing of us now, which is for the best," Luna said getting back to her feet. "I'll take her to her room, it will be the first place the guard will check," Rei-chan said easily lifting the princess into her arms before using her enhanced strength to jump onto the princess's balcony. "I shall take my leave as well Sailor Moon, farewell," Tuxedo Kamen said with a tip of his hat he began to walk away. "Farewell," I whispered watching him before a gloved hand rested upon my shoulder. "Usagi-chan," Ami said in a questioning manor. "I'm alright, it is just…nothing forget about it," I said and Ami-chan knowing not to push simply nodded. "We should go as well," Rei-chan said rejoining us. "That is a good idea, let's be off," Luna said her feline ears twitching and I could here others closing in on where we where standing as well. "Let's go," I softly whispred and like that we were gone as guards rushed into the grounds below the princess's balcony as others rushed into her room, only to find Princess D, not only was she safe, but safely asleep in her bed, none of them, not even the Princess herself would ever know what had made her scream . . . .

**Authors Note**

**It is honestly a surprise, but a welcomed one at how quickly this act of my story came to me, as the words just simply flowed in its creation. So I am posting today, though I am sure there will be none on the boards being what day it is. Still I wish you all my readers a very Merry Christmas and a well and Happy New Year!**

_**Carpe Diem**_**, and till next we meet, **

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	5. Chapter 5

**Act Five: Jupiter**

"Ohayo, Ami-chan," I said opening the door to my home, as the two of us met here now in order to walk to school together. "Ohayo Usagi-chan," she replied with a smile as I turned my head back inside. "Ja-ne, Luna-chan, I'm off to school," I said to her causing her to pop her head out of the kitchen where she had been putting up the dishes after I had helped her clean them. "Have a good day you two," Luna said to the both of us as we nodded and with a wave where off to school. ["I have a strange feeling about today, it isn't bad, but still," Luna thought to herself turning into her feline form and making her way out the front door through a flap that Usagi-chan had placed their after gaining permission from her house tenant.] "So, you heard the news ne, Usagi-chan," Ami said as we walked. "Iie, what news Ami-chan," I asked her. "Well there are rumors of a us receiving a transfer student. I heard Umino-san telling Naru-san that she was kicked out of her last school for fighting when classes where letting out yesterday," Ami-chan said concern in her voice.

"Really," I said surprised but still, I could feel my curiosity growing. After all I had learned long ago never to judge a person on rumor's alone, instead I felt that one should actually judge a person themselves before listening to rumors, and succumbing to pier pressure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar yellow sports car, but seeing as how we were only a few blocks from the school myself and Ami-chan simply waved at Haruka-san and Michiru-san who returned the gesture, though Haruka-san couldn't help but to wink at us causing Ami-chan to blush, as she wasn't quite used to Haruka's flirtatious manor while I simply giggled at her antics, myself and Michiru-san sharing a brief look, knowing that in all reality that this was one thing about Haruka-san that would never change. "Let's go, Ami-chan," I said taking her hand in mine as moving a little more quickly though the school while telling her my own thoughts about the transfer student, that Ami in the end agreed with, promising not to judge this new student until she met her, just as I planed to do.

**~ Origins ~ **

Kino Makoto was the new transfer students name, she was very tall, reminding me of Haruka-san, but Makoto-san was more feminine in the subtle textures of her face. She had soft deep brown hair that she kept tied up in a single ponytail that she kept tied with a green bow string. Much like Haruka-san our school had no uniforms that would properly fit Makoto-san so she was allowed to wear the school uniform of her old school instead that was a tan and white sailor fuku in style. I met her as classes where letting out and a group of older students to busy talking with each other to notice me ran into me causing me to stumble only for me to be caught before I fell. "You should be more careful," Makoto-san had said as I looked up into her soft green eyes, that reminded me of a rare stone, like jade or perhaps even an emerald.

"Arigato, for helping me, my name is Tsukino Usagi, what is yours," I had asked first learning her name. "It is nice to meet you Makoto-san," I said looking in her hand to see a boxed lunch wrapped inside of a pink and white handkerchief. "Oh how pretty," I said admiring the cloth. "Thank you, I…um made it myself, along with the lunch," Makoto said causing me to giggle. "Really, that is amazing Mako-chan," I said my excitement getting to me causing me to gasp and raise a hand to my lips not believing that I had been so personal with Makoto just now. "Mako-chan, ne. I like it, Usagi-chan," she said with a wink and a soft smile that I returned. "Want to join me and my friends for lunch," I asked. "Sure," Mako-chan replied as we walked side by side outside, myself and Ami-chan along with Naru-chan and Umino-kun having made a daily ritual of having lunch with Haruka-san and Michiru-san.

"Ami-chan," I said waving to her seeing her on the way to our regular little table under the trees in the courtyard. "Usagi-chan," she said coming over with a smile though looking a little confused to see someone she didn't know by my side. "Ami-chan this is Mako-chan, the new transfer student everyone has been talking about," I said introducing the two to each other. "Konnichiwa," Ami-chan said her cheeks a pretty shade of pink as she looked up into Makoto's eyes. "Nice to meet you, any friend of Usagi's is a friend of mine," Mako-chan said in return holding out her hand that Ami-chan took, a softness in Makoto's eyes that had not been their before. "Oh, what a beautiful handkerchief," Ami-chan said noticing the item holding Mako-chan's boxed lunch. "Arigato, I made it myself, and the lunch as well," Mako-chan said. "Really, onegai, tell me more Mako-chan," Ami-chan said taking Makoto's hand in her own, and Mako-chan with a blush began telling Ami-chan about her love of cooking, sewing and crochet while I silently followed after the two softly smiling, as deep in my heart I felt there was something taking place here that could be amazing for both Mako-chan and Ami-chan so I was simply going to set back and let fate run its course.

Naru-chan and Umino-kun where a little bit intimidated by Mako-chan, when they first saw and met her, but as lunch went on the two learned like me that many of the rumors about Makoto were false. It seemed though that much like myself Haruka-san and Michiru-san had noticed something going on between Mako-chan and Ami-chan and when the two where talking left them by, though Naru-chan and Umino-kun didn't seem to notice, but would only say something when either Mako-chan or Ami-chan would mention something that interested them. During lunch Ami-chan asked about Makoto's parents and that is when we learned that we shared something in common. Much like myself Mako-chan had lost her parents, but they had died in a plane crash, on a business trip away from Japan, having left Mako-chan with a long time family friend named Sakura, who looked after Mako-chan now.

The two lived in the same apartment complex but because Sakura had a single bedroom apartment she had rented Mako-chan her own single bedroom apartment that was right next door. "Kinomoto-san has always been their for me, and she is really pretty as well. She has short deep brown hair with natural red highlights that frame her face and soft blue eyes." "She must have really loved your mama and papa to do this for you," Ami-chan had said. "Hai, the three were very close, she doesn't talk about them or her past much, I guess it just holds to many memories for her," Mako-chan had replied as Ami-chan gently squeezed her hand. I looked up and over at the other side of the table sharing a look with both Haruka-san and Michiru-san who was softly smiling. "I know how you feel Mako-chan, I lost my parents when I was very young as well," I said telling her about what had happened when I was just a child, it cemented our friendship as it was something that only we could ever truly understand, I realized that if need be I would have someone to talk with, and so would she for those times that the memories could become to much.

As lunch drew to a close I decided to invite Mako-chan to the Crown Fun Zone that was a combination of the more popular arcade games and a karaoke bar, but without the alcoholic drinks as the establishment allowed children and teens to go into it. Mako-chan agreed, and Ami-chan asked if she could come along with well and feeling my matchmaker instincts in full drive I agreed, I wasn't one hundred percent sure if the two had feeling that could go beyond friendship as Ami-chan and Mako-chan had just met for the first time today, but giving the two any chance I could to develop their relationship into a solid friendship or perhaps even something more, well I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity, as I had once done the same thing with Naru-chan and Umino-kun who while not officially a couple often went on "dates" together and where going to the Crown Juice Bar where I worked a few hours each weekend after school today. As for Haruka-san and Michiru-san the two would be to busy studying for the high school entrance exams to go out together anywhere.

**~ Origins ~ **

Myself, Mako-chan and Ami-chan came out of the Crown after staying far longer than any of us had planed as the sun was starting to set. I noticed a young woman, dressed in what seemed to my eyes as little more that rags shakily moving down the street towards us, and glancing at Mako-chan and Ami-chan I could see that the two of them had noticed her as well. Mako-chan started moving towards her, but for some strange reason I had a very bad feeling about this, and I could tell that Ami-chan felt the same way as we silently followed after the tall brunette in front of us. "Miss, are you ok," Mako-chan asked only for the person, to start chuckling darkly. "Such a kind heart you have, your energy I will take," she said looking up causing Mako-chan to gasp as I was clutching my broach, and Ami-chan her bracelet. "Make it quick my dear Yuma, we want to be done before the senshi catch wind of this," a deeper masculine voice said as Nephrite appeared from the shadows. I looked over at Ami-chan and she nodded knowing what I was thinking. Consequences, oh we where both sure their would be many for what we had planed, but we were not going to allow this Yuma or Nephrite to hurt our friend.

"Get away from my friends, you monster," Mako-chan said surprising myself, Ami-chan and even Nephrite when she lifted the Yuma over her head as in a flash of green light a familiar bracelet now adorned Makoto's right wrist, a charm that represented the planet Jupiter adorning it. "Throw the Yuma Makoto, girls henshin" I heard Luna's voice say, surprising everyone but as Mako-chan did as Luna who was in her humanoid form asked myself and Ami-chan yelled out our henshin phrases. "You can help them Makoto, you too are a senshi but it must be your choice, myself, the girls no one would ever force you to do something you do not wish," Luna said as Mako-chan smiled. "If it means standing my Usagi-chan and Ami-chan's side then I will gladly help them. "Then say Jupiter Power, Make-Up," Luna said and Mako-chan repeated the words transforming into her senshi form. She wore a green and white fuku with pink ribbons, her golden broach held an emerald, and she had short green boots with white strings adorning her feet.

"We are the pretty soldiers in sailor suits. Guardian of Love and Justice I am Sailor Moon," I said bringing the Moon Stick to my hands. "Guardian of Water and Knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury," Ami-chan said coming to my side. "Guardian of Thunder and Courage I am Sailor Jupiter," Mako-chan said. "And Guardian of Fire and Passion I am Sailor Mars," Rei-chan said from a nearby rooftop. "My thanks for calling me Luna, I am honored to be here for the first gathering of the four senshi of our Princess, since the Silver Millennium," Mars said jumping down to my right side, her now longer black hair that fell almost to her knees gently blowing in the wind. "Damn, this can't be happening," Nephrite whispered. "Jupiter, Mercury don't let Nephrite escape, Mars help me with the Yuma," I said giving orders that were quickly followed. "Fool," the Yuma cried out rushing myself and Ami-chan. "Shabon Spray," Ami-chan said as the cold and chilling mist created by her attack filled the air around the Yuma. "Ah, where are you," the Yuma said as I quickly took advantage of its blindness. "Moon Twilight Flash," I yelled out as the golden and silver sparkles enveloped the Yuma causing it to scream out in pain as it was reduced to nothing more than dust.

"Die, fool," I heard Nephrite call out as he rushed towards Rei-chan only for Mako-chan with what seemed like electricity sparkling in her eyes yelled out, "Supreme Thunder," as a bold of lightning seemed to descend from the sky and through Mako-chan's fingers towards the Shitennou who screamed out in pain as the powerful lightning based attack, that caused the madness in his eyes to fade as he looked towards Mako-chan. "Horea," he whispered before falling in a graceful arch backwards being reduced to nothing more than dust that blew gently away in the wind. A single tear fell from Mako-chan's eyes as if in a trance she walked over to the dust, sifting through it with her gloved hands until she picked up a stone much like the one Rei-chan now kept by the sacred fire in the Hikawa Shrine, and only because science was one of my favorite subjects did I recognize the stone as a piece of nephrite.

"Mako-chan," I asked placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Did, did we know them, Luna, did we know the Shitennou in our previous life," Rei-chan asked our advisor whose brows furrowed clearly thinking. "I….I honestly don't know Rei-chan. Upon my word I swear, my memories are little better than your own of that time," Luna said and Rei-chan nodded seeing and feeling the sincerity within Luna's posture and words. ["They are beginning to remember," a young woman with long blond hair that fell straight all the way to her lower back said to a small white feline at her side, her soft blue eyes, even through her red domino mask easily meeting his darker blue orbs. "Hai, perhaps it is time you reveal yourself to them _**kagemusha**_," the white feline said his eyes resting upon the golden crescent moon upon her forehead. "The senshi need their princess, ne, Artemis-kun," the blond said with a soft smile that Artemis returned as he silently nodded his head.]

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"The four guardians are united once more, strange I didn't think I would feel this way seeing them together once again," a soft voice said as her long but curly hair gently blew in the wind. "She is here as well, should have known it was Artemis who was protecting her," a deeper tenor voice replied as her smaller companion gently squeezed her hand in reply. "Forever from a distance, watching silently over her," Michiru whispered. "The Moon Kingdom her home, the Silver Millennium the time of peace that she brought to us," Haruka continued. "Guardian of the never ending sea, soldier of the Outer Rim of the Sol System, I am Sailor Neptune," Michiru said completing her part of their ancient vow. "Guardian of the four winds ever blowing, soldier of the Outer Rim of the Sol System, I am Sailor Uranus," Haruka added concluding their ancient vow. "Let's go home koibito our thoughts won't seem so dark in the morning light," Haruka said turning Michiru towards herself. "Hai, koishii, your right," Michiru said raising up on her tip toes as Haruka leaned down until their lips met in a gentle embrace.

**Authors Note**

**Being a teacher has its advantages. My personal vacation lasts just as long as the children's so I can post on weekdays not weekends as I normally do because of my work schedule. So on this January 1****st**** of the New Year 2013, I proudly present to you this the fifth act of my story for your personal viewing pleasure; hoping you shall enjoy it as much as you have the rest of my story. **

**So until we next meet,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	6. Chapter 6

**Act Six: Sailor V **

Anyone who lived in Juban, had heard the rumors, seen the news reports on her heroic acts in stopping jewel thieves, and criminals. She was the mysterious senshi in a sailor fuku who wore a red domino mask known only as Sailor V. Until very recently she had only appeared in Kyoto but recently, in fact sense we had found Mako-chan and learned that she was the fourth member of the royal court that had protected the princess, that Sailor V activity had been reported in and around Juban, and most of Tokyo. Luna, and Ami-chan were working together to try to learn more about her, but so far we knew little more that local reporters and the police, though the most interesting fact about this mysterious soldier was that reports had claimed that she bore a golden crescent moon birthmark upon her forehead, and only the late queen of the moon and her only daughter, could bare such a marking.

"It is strange," Rei-chan said during our meeting at the shrine on the matter. "What is," Mako-chan had asked. "Why would our princess take this form, why would she become in essence a vigilante who fights crime." "Perhaps this is her attempt to attract our attention," Ami-chan had said. "That would make sense," I added with a nod of my head. "What do you mean Usagi-chan," Luna had asked me. "Well, you have to remember that there are many reports of our own exploits within the city. Our princess, could be attempting to gain our attention by taking the form of a senshi herself." "But wouldn't that be dangerous for her, did she have that kind of training Luna," Mako-chan asked our feline companion who was in her more humanoid form. "She often watched you four train, I….I can remember she expressed an interest once, but I'm not sure if any of you ever took her up on the offer," Luna had said truly deep in thought so we knew she was telling the truth.

"Still, this is dangerous, the Dark Kingdom is sure to notice her activity as well," Rei-chan said her tone grave, but determined. "Then we must find her before they do," I had replied and with that much everyone could agree. So it was that our days were filled with school, our nights on patrol in search of the mysterious Sailor V, or any activity by the Dark Kingdom, though in the weeks that had things where quite on the Sailor V front, while the Dark Kingdom only seemed to be sending minor easy to defeat Yuma whose soul purpose was to collect energy out, the third of the mysterious Shitennou yet to make an appearance, though I had seen Tuxedo Kamen many nights searching as we where for Sailor V, though Haruka-san and Michiru-san or should I say Uranus and Neptune were strangely absent from the nightly patrols of the city.

When I asked them about it at lunch, while Ami-chan and Mako-chan kept Naru-chan and Umino-kun busy they had said that for now they where not needed. "The Shitennou in charge of these strange Yuma attacks has been strangely quite," Haruka-san had said. "We have been out at night, but have never needed to interfere with what you and the other members of the Royal Court are doing," Michiru-san hand added. What the two had said to me made since, but still anytime myself or one of the other girls talked with the two guardians of the Outer Sol System, it felt as if they, while being truthful with us, seemed to be keeping something from us. What it was, or could be, well we all had our theories, but I had the strangest feeling it has something to do with our princess, or perhaps the past that to the rest of us was still like grains of sand filling through a thin necked hourglass, so little revealed to us, and so much still to be learned.

But not everything was so serious, and dire. It turned out that my intuition had been right, Ami-chan and Mako-chan had grown closer in these past few weeks, the two of them having actually gone out together, though neither had called it a date. Rei-chan though had known better, but hadn't teased them, but instead wished them luck when they told her, and myself about their outing, causing the two to turn pink. "Just have fun," I had added, "and know that no matter what, we will always be there if you need us." The two had thanked both Rei-chan and me for our words of kindness. I had even seen Mako-chan go to Haruka-san for advise about something once, Ami-chan doing the same, but she had spoken with Michiru-san, and though none of the four had told me what they had talked about; when I talked with Rei-chan about it we both had a pretty good idea that the two had gone to the older couple for relationship advise, still we never pestered the four and simply allowed the matter to be dropped, never to be mentioned again.

"_And in other news, the mysterious senshi of Love and Justice known as Sailor Moon stopped a local bank from being robbed, even giving an interview to some local reporters,_" the weekend anchor for the news said bringing me out of my thoughts, as I had been cleaning up ready to close up for the night, having just finished my weekend shift at the Crown Juice Bar. I looked up at the screen of the Bar's small TV set that I often kept on until I was ready to lock up for the night staring at the person who was being interviewed. Because no pictures of me had ever been taken, and those that had where little more than blurs, it was easy to see the similarities between me and this young woman. She had long flowing silver hair, tied up in the Sailor Moon hairstyle, held by two silver hair pins with onyx jewels in their center. Her onyx, but hard and cold like an endless void.

Her fuku was black and white, her bows black, the broach on her chest round but silver and with no jewels. My phone rang and I quickly answered. "Usagi-chan are you watching the news right now," Luna's voice said to me in a panic. "Hai," I replied. "The other girls already know, Rei, Ami and Mako-chan are waiting for you on the roof of the building next to the Juice Bar. Haruka-san and Michiru-san called me, they have been following this other Sailor Moon discreetly sense the incident at the bank, and have tracked her to a shipping yard, down by the docks." "Luna, do you think this could be our princess, or the Dark Kingdom," I asked. "We aren't sure, this other Sailor Moon, or Sailor V, one could be trying to draw the other out of the shadows." "So an agent of the Dark Kingdom, and our princess could both be out there, and we have no way of knowing which is which," I said as Luna agreed with me.

"Ok, I need to make sure the store is locked down, so no one grows suspicious but I'll join the girls shortly," I said and Luna said she would call the other girls to let them know this. Working quickly I put up all the cleaning supplies in their proper places and then turned off the doors and set the alarm code before stepping outside. I looked up at the nearby roof. "All clear," Ami-chan mouthed to me, answering my unasked question as I nodded taking hold of my broach. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up," I yelled out the words of my hen shin becoming the guardian of love and justice once again and with a leap was up on the rooftops as well. "Minna, let's go," I said as Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Rei-chan simply nodded the four of us easily bounding across the roof tops and towards the Tokyo shipyards, and docking bays.

We arrived at an old brown brick building just outside the warehouses of the shipping yards that now served as an office for the entire yard, landing next to Haruka-san and Michiru-san who were waiting for us. "Someone has captured the other Sailor Moon," Uranus said seriously looking off into the distance, and I did the same, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the ship yard but once they did I gasped to see the person who had claimed to be me hanging from a crane, her hands tied above her head by ropes, and she was clearly unconscious. "I don't like this," Rei-chan said from my side. "I agree, this screams trap to me," Ami-chan added as Mako-chan took her hand softly nodding. "I have a plan," I said looking at the warehouses and the paths in-between them. "What is it Usagi," Michiru-san asked me as I explained what I had in mind.

Myself along with Ami, Rei and Mako-chan would use a more direct root staying out in the open and making ourselves appear to be more vulnerable, but Haruka-san and Michiru-san would use stealth and travel through the warehouses themselves. "If it works, whoever has planed this will only think that four of the sailor senshi are here, when in fact all six of us will be here instead." "It is a sound plan," Haruka-san said as both Ami-chan and Michiru-san nodded in agreement. "It will be risky though," Rei-chan whispered. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," Mako-chan slamming her fist into her open palm which made Ami-chan giggle, at Makoto's over enthusiasm. "Let's do this," Haruka-san said, and the amusement she felt was clear in her voice, as with a nod we put my plan into action.

There was something about this that was far to easy, even with all the precautions we were taking, I still felt that we had reached our destination far to easily as we made our way into a far to open courtyard were the crane were high above our heads the other Sailor Moon was being held. "Konban wa, senshi," a deep masculine voice said causing us all to tense as a tall, and broad figure made himself known. He was wearing a black and silver dress uniform, with a cloak attached by golden cords. He had cold icy grey eyes and long flowing black hair that fell to the middle of his back. "I am Kunzite, commander of the middle east, and leader of the Shitennou. I must admit, I did not think you would fall for this so easily, it would seem Zoicite won our bet after all," Kunzite said as a dome of dark energy sprung up around us the dark energy sparking throughout it let us knew not to touch it.

"Oh, by the way, Zoicite will be dealing with the two Outer guardians, so I wouldn't expect them to come to your rescue any time soon," Kunzite said setting down in a meditative pose, one hand extended towards the shield around us, I shared a look with the other girls who had noticed the same thing, it wasn't much but we know knew that it was Kunzite who was controlling this shield. For now we were trapped, we could only hope that Haruka-san and Michiru-san would be ok, and survive whatever it was that this Zoicite had planed for them, as it was clear to me that Zoicite was a tactician, just as much as Ami-chan was for us when needed. As for myself and the other girls, we had a plan to form if we wanted to get out of this situation alive.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

So far Usagi's plan was working well, though I had the strangest feeling that it could be a little to well, and looking at Haruka I could tell she felt the same way. "This is the last warehouse before we arrive in that open courtyard were the crane is," Haruka whispered to me as I softly nodded my head looking around at all of the various musical instruments that lay ready to be packed into shipping boxes. "Look, a piano," I whispered remembering the last time I had heard Haruka play, it seemed so long ago now though in truth it was how we had first met. The soft and gentle tinkering of piano keys filled the air, as Beethoven's 8th Sonata filled the air as a figure appeared, seated at the piano playing it. His dress uniform was a soft and gentle silver with blue trim, His features at first glance feminine, because of the structure of his facial bones and long sandy brown hair that he kept tied in a single ponytail tied by a soft baby blue piece of cloth.

"Lady Hemera of Uranus, and Lady Thalassa of Neptune, it has been far to long," the figure said turning towards us opening his jade green eyes. "You, you remember us Lord Zoicite," I asked surprise clear in my tone. "Hai. I have been careful to keep my distance from the sorceress Beryl, in order to protect what is left of my memories, for I will protect my true master," Zoicite said standing from the piano as a long staff made of tempered steel appeared within his hands. "Forgive me, but I can not allow the sorceress to grow more suspicious of me than she already is, even if I do not remember his name, my true master is to me, what the lost princess is to you," Zoicite said and sharing a look with Haruka we both realized that their would be no avoiding this fight. With a grace and form we hadn't seen in a very long time Zoicite attacked us.

He ducked, and weaved in a way that was almost like a dance, myself and Haruka could only just keep up with him, but we were quickly realizing that we were outmatched. With a sweep of Haruka's legs, she was sent spiraling to the ground, another turn and I screamed out in pain as I was struck on my right side, falling next to her. "At least we are together, koishii," Haruka whispered taking my hand. "Always, koibito," I replied tightening my fingers around her hand as she did the same. "Fare the well star crossed lovers," Zoicite said raising his staff in a move meant to be quick, precise and take us both out at the same moment. "Sayonara," Zoicite whispered before a golden beam of energy struck the Shitennou's hands causing him to scream out in pain, and I took advantage of this distraction quickly drawing my body closer to Haruka's as she knew what to do without me having to say it.

"Who, who are you, Zoicite asked looking towards an open window where a single figure was hidden in the shadows created by the crescent moon that silhouetted her perfectly. "Pretty soldier in a Sailor suit, I am the guardian of love and beauty, Sailor V," she said raising a gloved hand to her face her index and middle finger spread into a V that her left blue eye seemed to fit perfectly in-between before she winked at Zoicite and jumped from the windowsill where she had been standing. Zoicite turned back to where Uranus and Neptune had been only to curse. "Well played, princess," he whispered before vanishing in a swirl of dark energy. "We need to help the others," I whispered to Haruka. "I don't know how much help we can provide," she said to me and though I silently agreed the both of us still, fighting through the pain got to our feet.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Kunzite, she is here," another figure dressed in silver outlined in blue trim said appearing my the leader of the Shitennou's side. "And Uranus and Neptune, what of them Zoicite," Kunzite asked identifying the last of the Shitennou. "Her distraction was perfect, it allowed them to escape me," Zoicite said with a sigh though Kunzite did not seem angry to learn this, instead simply nodding. "Sailor Moon," a masked figure said leaping through the air, and I gasped recognizing Tuxedo Kamen. "Iie," I screamed out but it was to late as our eyes locked the other Sailor Moon opened her dark onyx eyes with a sinister smile freeing her hands that had claw like fingernails that she used to stab into Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder, but he smiled as I noticed a red rose embedded in the disfigured Yuma's head causing it to scream out in pain as it was reduced to dust and Tuxedo Kamen fell, his mask falling from his eyes, though I did not see his face Zoicite did, he looked shocked for a moment but quickly schooled his features when Kunzite turned to him.

"Finish him off, while I deal with these four," Kunzite said and though Zoicite nodded, he also took a deep breath a step backwards as a golden beam of energy struck Kunzite's hands breaking not only his concentration but the dark shield of energy around us. "Sailor Moon, attack now," the mysterious senshi on the roof top said and I quickly nodded bringing out the moon stick. "Moon Twilight Attack," I yelled out, but Zoicite quickly grabbed onto Kunzite's arm and in a rush of dark energy the two were gone. "Are you girls ok," Luna in her humanoid form said as the mysterious senshi and a young man, with short spiky white hair, cat ears and a tail much like Luna's own with soft blue eyes landed beside her. "They are fine Luna, you have trained them well," he said causing Luna to turn and gasp. "Artemis," she asked and he nodded. "It warms my heart to see you all alive and well my senshi," the figure at Artemis's side said as we all noticed the golden crescent moon upon her forehead and bowed.

"Princess," Haruka said her and Michiru-san leaning against each other appeared from around the crane. "He is gone Usagi, but if he was able to move, he must be ok, right," Michiru-san said as I released a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Uranus, Neptune, it is good to see you both, please do not bow to me, you are both hurt, and the same goes for you as well my senshi, there is no need for such formalities between us my friends," she said removing her red domino mask allowing us to look into her baby blue eyes so much like my own as myself and the other girls did as we were asked. "Please let me do the introductions," Artemis said stepping forward as our princess simply nodded. "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. It is my honor to introduce to you she who was knows as the guardian of love and beauty, Sailor V. Daughter to the late queen, she is the crowned princess of the moon, Hippolyta."

"For the first time sense the fall of the Silver Millennium we stand as one my guardians, my friends. We all deserve a good nights rest after all that has happened. Rei, will you make sure Usagi makes it home safely, she has a lot on her mind," "Of course it would be my honor, hime," Rei said with a bow of her head. "I will meet you all tomorrow at the Hikawa Shrine at nine, until then, farewell," our princess said and with a nod of her head she and Artemis were gone. "I'll walk you home Ami," Mako-chan said placing her arm over the smaller girls shoulders causing her to blush though she nodded. "He will be ok," Haruka-san said as she and Michiru came over to where myself and Rei-chan were standing. "I hope so, that wound," I said not really wanting to think about it any more than I already was, and none of those around me said anything knowing how I felt.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"I felt it pulse tonight Artemis," I whispered to my companion, who still heard me thanks to his ears as he softly nodded. "That man, you know who he is don't you Venus," he asked me as I nodded. "The one she fell in love with, a union blessed by Selene and Terra to unite the Earth and Moon," I replied. "Soon, she will awaken," Artemis said as we continued to move quickly and quietly throughout the rooftops of the city. "And on that day the _**kagemusha**_ will no longer be needed," was my reply, the rest of our journey spent in silence, both myself and Artemis deep in thought. "Fate will guide our path now," I thought as we landed on the windowsill of my apartment, glad that mama and papa had allowed me to live on my own once we had moved here to Tokyo as it made many things much easier than they once had been.

**Authors Note**

**And so ends Act 6 of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as you have the rest of this story. The next time we meet, many things will happen; so until then I shall simply bid you a fond farewell.**

**So until next we meet,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	7. Chapter 7

**Act Seven: Princess Serenity**

I couldn't go to any doctor with a shoulder wound like the one the Yuma had given to me, but I was lucky in a way. I didn't have any real powers, not like Sailor Moon or the other senshi, but I had an enhanced healing factor, the wound was not healed, but thanks to whatever gift I had, it was not fatal. "I hope she is okay," I thought remembering the horror in Sailor Moon's eyes when I had dived towards the fake thinking it was her, I had somehow felt that Sailor Moon was in danger, but my own bravado had led me to trying to save a Yuma that had disguised just well enough that in the darkness of the shipping yards I had been unable to see the truth. "Hm," I hissed out as I slid the door to my apartment open, as I had long ago gotten into the habit of leaving it open and headed inside, though I felt strangely tense as if their was someone else in the room with me.

Though my apartment wasn't the largest, I still kept an old, but not truly valuable, except sentimentally to me piano that had belonged to my mother and she had bought in order to learn how to play. A soft ting filled the air and I tensed as the keys of my piano began to move as if by themselves until a figure dressed in silver lined with blue appeared. The tune he was playing was not one I recognized but it was haunting, like some sort of classic romantic tragedy, that made my heart ache, but feel warm at almost the same moment. "You have nothing to worry about Tuxedo Kamen, or should I simply call you Chiba Mamoru; I am not here to fight you," the man with very feminine bone structure said to me, his jade green eyes meeting my own. "I can not remain here for long, but I have answers to many questions that I know your heart holds, meet me today. Starlight Tower at five this evening, it should be safe enough their," I said as the figure vanished.

I recognized him of course, he was one of the last of the Shitennou, though I did not know his name, he knew who I was. Did he truly just wish to talk or was this some part of an elaborate plan on his part to lure me into a cleverly orchestrated trap. In the end their was only one way to truly know. "Starlight Tower, at five," I whispered before going over to the couch and gently setting down, in truth I needed rest, but somehow I knew that with all that was going on within my mind, that sleep would simply avoid me should I try and seek it out.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Tsukino-san, you need to stay after class today," Haruna-sensei said casing me to look at her oddly for a moment before as if a light bulb had turned on to chase away the darkness I remembered what today was. "Oh, Haruna-sensei, I completely forgot, can I speak with Ami-chan and Mako-chan first please," I asked her and she nodded glad that she was so understanding. "What's going on Usagi-chan, you aren't in trouble are you," Mako-chan asked as with a laugh I shook my head. "With all that has been going on I forgot that today is when I have my monthly evaluations. Because I am a ward, and still underage, once a month I get a progress report from the school, and my job, and send them to Sets-chan so that the government knows that I am keeping up my grades and doing well at work," I said. "We will let Rei-chan know what is going on when we get to the shrine," Ami-chan said as I nodded.

"I hope she understands," Mako-chan added and both myself and Ami-chan nodded in agreement knowing that it was our princess, the mysterious Sailor V and not Rei-chan that Mako-chan was speaking of. "I feel that she has a very kind and understanding heart, somehow I think she will understand," I said and Mako-chan and Ami-chan who both seemed less tense now agreed with me. "I'll be at the shrine as soon as I can but between my meeting with Haruna-sensei, and then having to go down to the crown and speaking with Motoki-san I am going to be a few hours at the least," I said and with that Ami-chan and Mako-chan left, Ami-chan already dialing Rei's number while I walked back into the classroom and took a seat.

"You three are very close aren't you Tsukino-san," Haruna-sensei asked me causing me to blush though I did nod with a tender smile playing across my lips. "I'm glad you have such great friends," Miss Haruna said taking her seat behind her desk. "So let's get started, the sooner you are done here, the better I am sure," Haruna-sensei said with a wink that made me giggle but I nodded my head in agreement. I had all passing grades, my lowest in English, though the subject had always given me trouble, but still Haruna-sensei as she always was, was very pleased by my grades, so I made my way to the Crown Fruit Bar to find that Motoki-san was already waiting for me. "I don't know why they even bother Usagi-chan," he said as the two of us set down at one of the booths of the Bar. "Sets-chan knows what a hard worker you are, but we all have to do things, even if we know they are unnecessary," he added as I nodded and went over what he had placed in his report on my job performance, high remarks and comments in every line.

"Ja-ne, Motoki-san," I said leaving the Juice Bar with a wave tucking my job report into the same manila envelope that was holding my progress reports from school before looking up and smiling as I recognized the tall figure walking ahead of me, though I quickly frowned to see that he was hunching over slightly as if in pain, and feeling concerned I quickened my pace. "Mamo-chan," I asked worry evident in my tone as I placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to wince, though he turned towards me with a smile, that made my heart jump a beat. "Usa," he said, but I would not be distracted. "Daijobu desu ka," I asked him taking my hand from his shoulder, as he took my hands into his own. "Daijobu," he said reassuringly, "I just hurt my shoulder in practice today, nothing to worry about, I promise," he said as I smiled.

"So why are you downtown this late in the evening," Mamo-chan said changing the subject as I explained that today was when I gathered the paper work for my monthly evaluations. "Ah, that makes sense," he said pulling an antique golden pocket watch from his pocket. "Sorry Usako, I have to go, I have an appointment I need to keep," he said to me and I nodded but my brows creased, somehow feeling that he was keeping something from me. "Ja-ne," he said with a wave walking away, "Bye," I whispered as he turned to walk away going to put his pocket watch back into his jeans only for it to drop to the ground, before he vanished into the crowd. "Mamo-chan," I said loudly trying to get his attention, but either he didn't hear me, or simply was ignoring me, though the crowd was quite thick.

Walking forward quickly I grabbed the pocket watch off of the streets, and couldn't help but to admire its beauty. It used old roman numerals and the hour and minute hands were elegantly designed and it was clear that they had been crafted by skilled hands and not machines. It had a beautiful moon phase, that's illustrations of the moon and sun where breathtakingly beautiful. But then I took notice of the palm of my hand, the hand that I had rested on Mamo-chan's shoulder. My eyes widened to see…."blood," I whispered barely able to keep standing from the shock as I quickly grabbed onto a nearby bench to keep myself from fainting. "Mamoru," I said tears falling from my eyes. I quickly dashed forward, into the crowd's breathing a sigh of relief when I spotted a familiar figure turning town an alleyway that led towards the Starlight Tower, and with determination I moved forward determined to get answers.

This time I made sure to tap Mamoru on his good shoulder, but tensed when he turned as if ready to strike me, though he stopped as soon as he saw me. "Usagi, what are you doing here," he said his voice tense. "Your hurt," I said holding up my hand that had his blood on it, "and bleeding, what happened Mamo-chan," I asked unable to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "Oh Usa, please don't cry. It isn't as bad as your mind is making it," he said drawing me into his arms. "What happened," I asked and heard him sigh. "I….I can't tell you that Usa, just please believe me," he asked as I shook my head feeling that he was hiding something from me, and if I let him go something would happen with him. "Usa," he hissed his voice tense and feeling the dark energy around us I drew away from him. "Run," he said, "Iie," I whispered before a dome of dark black energy formed around us whisking us into the air, and towards Starlight Tower, my hand itching to grab the broach that hung around my neck.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Usagi is very late," Michiru said glancing at her watch. "This isn't like her at all, even with all you said she had to do today Ami-chan she should still be here," Rei said as Ami-chan nodded her head in agreement Makoto placing her hand upon Ami's shoulder in a comforting manor. "Do you think we should go look for her," Makoto asked but just as Haruka was about to reply a figure appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the shrine, her long blond hair that fell just past her shoulders seeming to sparkle in the setting sunlight, her baby blue eyes filled with concern. "You say your friend, Usagi, is late, and that this is unlike her, perhaps I could help you," the young woman said. "Who are you," Haruka asked. "Don't tell my you ladies have forgotten about a handsome cat such as myself," a familiar voice said as a white cat appeared at the young woman's side.

"Hm, handsome my foot," Ami heard Luna whisper as she stepped forward though it was Rei who asked, "Artemis, that is you correct," as he nodded and in a flash of white light he was in his humanoid form, Luna quickly taking her own as well. "Forgive us princess, we did not recognize you as you are," she said bowing all the other girls quickly doing the same. "Onegai, there is no need for that, we all look different when not in our senshi forms ne," the princess said with a small giggle. "Allow me to introduce myself as I am. My name is Aino Minako, and feel free to speak to me personally, I truly have never been one for titles," Minako asked of the senshi. "It is an honor to meet you Minako….san," Rei said after a moment of thinking about what the princess had asked of them. "I am Hino Rei, this is Mizuno Ami-chan, Kino Mako-chan, Tenoh Haruka-san and Kaioh Michiru-san, it is an honor to meet you in this way at last princess," the miko said doing the introductions.

"You as well, if I had to guess this Usagi-chan you spoke of, Luna is she the first you found, Sailor Moon," the princess asked as Luna nodded. "Then we should try to find her, as by what I overheard this is not like her, I felt a very dark energy coming from Starlight Tower when walking by it, perhaps we should go their first." "Very well, allow myself and Michiru to lead the way," Haruka asked of Minako who nodded as Rei, Ami and Makoto came to her side forming a protective V formation around her. "Together at last ne, Luna," Artemis said taking his feline form as both he and Luna were much faster that way. "Indeed it is, Artemis," Luna agreed also retaking her feline form and with that the group grabbed their bracelets while the princess held a crescent moon shaped compact in her hands. "Mercury Power," "Mars Power," "Jupiter Power," "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Moon Power," "Make-Up," the six yelled out the last words as one taking on their senshi forms. "Minna, let's go," the princess said and with a nod from all of the other senshi the group was off using their enhanced speed in order to reach Starlight Tower as soon as possible.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

When myself and Mamoru could see around us again we stood next to a group of windows that looked down of Starlight Tower, and if it were not for the negative energy that seemed to permeate within the air, I would have to admit that the view was indeed very beautiful as you could see much of Tokyo from this vantage point upon the top floor. "You were to come alone Chiba Mamoru," a familiar voice said causing me to gasp as Mamo-chan drew me to his side causing my cheeks to turn pink at the fact that Mamoru was willing to protect me, even if he didn't know that this was one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom Zoicite that he was facing. "You won't hurt her, will you," Mamoru asked making sure to turn his body in a way that blocked me from any attacks while never keeping his eyes off of Zoicite. "She is very important to you, so no I have no reason to harm her," Zoicite said honestly surprising me as he studied me for must a moment with those jade green eyes before focusing upon Mamoru once again.

"I have so much that I must tell you; yet in honesty I have no idea at all where to begin….master," he said whispering the last word though both myself and Mamoru caught it both of us I could tell by looking up at Mamo-chan confused us because of the respect and formality he used in his speech. "So, Zoicite, this is where you went," Kunzite said coming out of the shadows, before any of us could truly say anything. "Did you think our queen would not learn the truth of what you tried to keep hidden from her, that she would not see. She wishes for me to bring that man to her, and that is exactly what I intend to do," Kunzite said as Zoicite turned to him with a strange smile. "Your loyalty now as it did then truly knows no bounds my brother," Zoicite said as a metal long staff appeared in his hands. "I just wish those loyalties lied with the one who truly deserves them," he added intentionally placing himself between Kunzite and Mamo-chan, and in all honesty I didn't know what to do, so for now I would simply wait and see what fate had waiting in store for us all.

"Step aside Zoicite, I will not ask this of you again," Kunzite said pulling an elegant long blade from underneath his cloak, that was so broad the leader of the Shitennou had to hold it aloft with both of his hands, though I could tell their was little effort in doing so, this man was clearly very skilled and aware of his weapon as if it were an extension of himself. "I can not do that Kunzite, and if you truly remembered who this was that stood behind me, then you would understand why I can not," Zoicite said sliding effortlessly into a stance that would allow his to attack and defend with the slightest of ease. "Then I shall strike you down, kill that fool girl, and take this man to our queen," Kunzite said as my hand started to slowly inch towards my broach, Mamoru surprised me by stepping in front of me. "You will not touch her as long as my heart is beating," Mamo-chan said causing my cheeks to turn pink.

"Mamo-chan," I whispered as he turned his head to look at me. "Forgive me Usa," he said whispering my name so low that neither Zoicite or Kunzite heard it. "I will explain everything once this is over," he added pulling a single red rose from the inside of his jacket pocket and turning, in a flash of soft golden light the petals of the rose enveloped Mamoru, and as they gently floated to the ground I gasped to see Tuxedo Kamen standing before me. "To threaten the life of an innocent maiden, it shows how dark your heart truly is Kunzite, Zoicite allow me to stand at your side," Mamo-chan asked as Zoicite simply bowed his head in the affirmative, unable it seemed to deny Tuxedo Kamen's request. "The masked man, who has added the senshi, now I understand why you have peaked my queen's interest," Kunzite said turning towards him, and it was then I realized that no matter what the consequences may be I could no longer stand by while Mamo-chan faced this threat that presented itself before the both of us.

"Stop right there," I yelled out my broach now firmly in my hands. "Gomen nasai," I mouthed to Mamo-chan, hoping he could understand my secret as I now understood his own. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up," I yelled as my hen shin enveloped my body and I became a soldier once more. "I am the pretty senshi in a sailor fuku. Guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you," I said pointing towards Kunzite as I said the words, if Mamo-chan trusted Zoicite then for this moment in time so would I. "So I fight at the side of a senshi, ironic," Zoicite said as I came to Mamoru's side placing my gloved hand into his own a look passing between us that let me know, he understood, just as I had understood. Everyone has secrets, but how could either of us had known, just how large the secrets we held truly where until this moment.

"Three against one, let us improve the odds a bit," Kunzite said as his eyes glowed with dark energy as the glass windows around us shattered their shards rushing towards each other until they formed a crystalline Yuma that you could almost see through. "You two should focus upon the Yuma," Zoicite whispered to myself and Mamo-chan. "Leave Kunzite to me," he added rushing towards his opponent, leaving myself and Mamoru little room to protest as we as one turned towards the hideous creature that Kunzite had created. "Lets do this, together," I said looking up at Mamo-chan who looked down at me with a smile giving the slightest of nods of his head and with no words needed the two of us were moving the Moon Stick already in my hands ready to use at a moments notice.

"You can not win Zoicite, you as well as I know that in single combat I have no equal," Kunzite said to his fellow Shitennou who simply smiled while he replied, "You had one, though it saddens my heart that you do not remember him," while quickly glancing towards the masked figure fighting with ease at the side of the senshi of the moon. "Never take your eyes from your opponent," Kunzite said lunging towards Zoicite his broad sword catching Zoicite in the arm, causing the smaller of the Shitennou to cry out in pain as the metal staff in his hands clanged to the floor. "Die," Kunzite. "Crescent Beam," a voice cried out as a golden beam of light struck Kunzite's hands causing his blade to fall to the ground. "This ends now Kunzite," the same voice said causing Kunzite to look up at the young woman wearing an orange and white fuku with a red mask over her eyes. "You," he hissed, pulling a blade from somewhere within the folds of his uniform hurling it at Sailor V.

"Princess," Sailor Mercury who was closest to Sailor V cried out said throwing herself in front of the princess. "Iie," Zoicite said moving with incredible speed as the sound of a blade piercing flesh filled the air. "Panacea, as then….you have such a kind heart," Zoicite said as his eyes slid closed his grip on Sailor Mercury growing limp. ["Usa look out," the senshi and Kunzite heard Mamoru yell out as they all turned in horror to see the crystalline Yuma had turned its hand into a wicked looking spear, that instead of piercing through Usagi, instead pierced with an almost surgical precision through Mamoru's back as he had taken Usagi into his arms to protect her. "Fire Soul," "Supreme Thunder," Sailor Mars and Jupiter said the combined force of their attack reducing the Yuma to dust as Usagi just barely managed to lower Mamoru and herself safely to the ground Usagi laying his head in her lap.]

"Mamo-chan," I whispered tears falling freely from my eyes, unaware of all the senshi, even our princess forming a protective circle around myself and Mamoru as Kunzite turned his attention towards us. "Onegai, open your eyes," I said as a name escaped from my lips, that made Kunzite who had been advancing on us stop short. "Endymion," I said as a single tear, glowing white fell from my eyes, becoming larger until it formed what looked to my own eyes a priceless princess cut diamond. "She is awakening," I just barely heard Sailor V, whisper as the crescent moon mark upon her forehead faded in the light of the crystal being replaced by a tiara that resembled those worn by Ami, Rei, and Mako-chan. The light of the crystal enveloped me, replacing my fuku with a long and elegant white gown with golden ovals like a chain adorned the collar of the U cut that dipped just far enough to show off my upper collarbone and just a hint of my shoulder blades as well, though it was the golden crescent moon upon my forehead that had everyone stunned speechless.

I took the Ginzuishou within my hands, now knowing that is what this crystal, as if hovered over my outstretched palms that I lowered towards Endymion, iie Mamoru's wounds. The crystal glowed with its brilliant white light once again closing Mamoru's wounds as his eyes slowly blinked open. "Usa," he said raising his arm, that I took in my own showing off the golden bracelet upon my arm made of golden pearls. "The princess," Kunzite said his voice malicious causing us all to remember that he was still within the room. "So not only shall I have the man that my queen wishes but her as well," he said as the girls quickly tightened the circle they had formed around me as Sailor V stepped forward. "I won't allow that Kunzite, not as long as I hold breath. Pretty senshi in a sailor fuku, guardian of love and beauty. I am Sailor Venus," "on behalf of the moon we shall punish you," all the girls said after Venus had introduced herself. "Foolish girls. I am Kunzite, last and greatest of the Shitennou, and commander of the Middle East, do you truly think you stand a chance," he said as his eyes began to glow with dark energy.

"Dead Scream," a soft but familiar voice said as a deep royal purple orb of energy struck Kunzite that sent him skidding across the room and to a knee. "Pretty senshi in a sailor fuku. I am the guardian of time and revelation! Sailor Pluto," the figure that I recognized with my own eyes as Sets-chan said making herself known a beautiful and ornate key like staff with a heart holding a Garnet Orb nestled within. "This day is yours, but mark my words senshi, that man will belong to my queen, and your princess will lie dead by my own hands," Kunzite vowed venom in his tone, though before any of us could act he was gone in a shroud of black energy. "Sets-chan," I whispered as Pluto made her way to myself and Mamoru, who had helped me to my feet after standing himself at her approach. "Thank the gods, you are both safe. My fellow senshi, please allow me to properly introduce to you the crowned prince of the Earth Kingdom, son of Terra, Endymion."

"And of course, the crowned princess of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Selene, bringer of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity," Sets-chan said bowing to me everyone else doing the same, and in that moment of shock all I could do was hold onto Mamoru's hand, just so I truly knew that this moment was real, and not some elaborate dream. "Onegai," I whispered once I had regained myself. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Venus, Sets-chan. I beg of you, there is no need for all of this formality." "Forgive us," Venus said being the first to comply to what I had asked the rest quickly following. "I know this is all overwhelming for you Usagi-hime," she said the honorific causing me to blush. "First I must apologize to you all. I acted as a _**kagemusha **_in order to protect you from the eyes of the Dark Kingdom for as long as possible, keeping their focus on myself, instead of you," she said.

"You did what any of us would have," Rei-chan said placing her hand gently on Venus's shoulder. "Ah, that's right we haven't been properly introduced, I am Aino Minako," Venus, no Minako said offering me her hand after giving Rei a soft and tender smile in thanks for what she had done. "It is nice to meet you Minako-chan," I said taking her arm. "This is a lot to take in," Haruka-san said. "Hai, I know," Sets-chan replied. "So the time had come then," Michiru-san whispered. "What do you mean," Mako-chan asked. "To truly understand one's past, is to know yourself," Ami-chan quoted as Sets-chan nodded. "You are right Mercury, iie forgive me, Ami. This story is not mine to tell, but it is one you must here," Sets-chan said. "What are we going to do Setsuna," Mamoru asked the question before I could voice it myself. "We must go to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, and speak with the spirit of Selene, the late queen who resides their to this day," was Setsuna's reply.

"The moon," I whispered my body feeling tired, I felt myself leaning against Mamoru, who took me in his arms as my eyes closed the exhaustion from using the Illusion Silver Crystal seeming to catch up to me at last. ["Do not worry, she is simply resting," Setsuna said with a tender smile as Mamoru took Usagi, who was back in her civilian clothing into his arms holding her bridal style, Usagi's head resting softly against Mamoru's chest. "I brought my car, so you can ride with us," Haruka said. "We will make sure you are not followed," Minako said as Ami, Rei and Makoto nodded in agreement. "Then we should go, I don't want to be in this place any longer," Michiru said and with that the senshi were gone, as the sound of sirens filled the air, the police coming to investigate why the windows in the top floor of Starlight Tower had all broken shattered at the same moment, though they would never know the truth of that day, it would simply go down in the records as some an anomaly and left at that, as their were no signs of this being some sort of terrorist plot.]

**Authors Note**

**And so ends Act 7 of my story. I am very proud of this chapter, and how it turned out as a whole. So it is my hope that you shall enjoy reading it, just as much as I did writing it. **

**So Until our Next Meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	8. Chapter 8

**Act Eight: Selene, Queen of the Moon**

It was strange how much could truly happen in a single day, and yet it had. Aino Minako, the mysterious Sailor V, who had protected me by acting as the princess of the moon. And now she had taken a place among us as the true leader of the senshi, as in the past I had never been one. Rei-chan was her second, Mako-chan we learned was in the past my personal guard, to protect me should something happen to the other three, Ami-chan, well it was no surprise to me or the others that now as in then that she was the team strategist and tactician. Haruka-san and Michiru-san watched over the moon kingdom by being the guardians of the Outer Sol System, and Sets-chan who had told us all of this, before out journey to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom that as Sailor Pluto then and now she was the guardian of the gates of time. "It was my choice to awaken you two during this time so that the tragedy that occurred then, does not repeat itself now," she had told Haruka-san and Michiru-san who only nodded saying that they had understood.

"And what of us Setsuna," Mamo-chan who had come to our meeting said as I stood by his side his hand so warm holding my own. "What do you remember from what happened last night," Sets-chan had asked us. "We….we were engaged to be married, our union was to bring peace between the Earth and Moon uniting the entire Sol System, but beyond that I don't know," I whispered as Mamo-chan nodded his head in agreement. "We were both unhappy about an arranged marriage, until we met, but that is all I can truly add," Mamo-chan said looking down at me causing my cheeks to flame a healthy shade of red. "The memories will come, Selene will explain things better than even I could. We will meet tonight in Juban Nature Park, a full moon, it will be the best time for our journey," Sets-chan had said and we all agreed.

"See you tonight hime," Haruka-san said. "Haruka," Michiru said rolling her eyes and sighing as she took Haruka by the arm and the two walked off. "Some things never change, see you tonight Usagi-chan," Sets-chan said with a nod of her head following after. "Minako," Rei-chan said in a questioning manor. "I would like to talk with you privately if I could, and I could show you the shrine where we have most of our meetings," the miko added her cheeks tinted with a hint of pink that caused me to look between the two with a raised eyebrow because Minako's cheeks were shaded pink as well. "I would like that," Minako-chan said after a moment of silence as the two side by side walked towards the Hikawa Jinja. "Want to go get something to eat Ami," Mako-chan said looking at me with a look that caused me to smile, as I knew what she was trying to do.

"Hai," Ami-chan replied softly looking between me and Mamo-chan and mouthing "good luck," making sure that only I saw her do so before she and Mako-chan left me and Mamoru to ourselves. "I think that your senshi did that on purpose, my princess," Mamo-chan said in a way that let me know that he was only teasing but I couldn't help but giggle anyway. "If that is true, my prince, then remind me to thank them later tonight," I said just as teasingly placing my arm through his linking us together. "I will remember to do so Usa," he said with a chuckle. "Oh I found this yesterday Mamo-chan, it is yours ne," I said showing him the antique pocket watch that he had accidentally dropped yesterday evening. "Keep it, consider it a gift," he said closing my fingers around the watch. "Hai, but….here," I said reaching into my pocket and handing him a pink handkerchief with a small white rabbit in the lower left corner.

"I made it myself, when Sets-chan taught me how to sew," I said my cheeks now very red as I found a sudden interest in the ground. "It is wonderful Usa, I'll treasure it always," he said placing it in his pocket as he drew me near lowering his head as I tipped myself up on my toes until our lips met in a soft kiss. "Aishiteru Usa," Mamoru said as we drew apart," "Aishiteru Mamo-chan," I said just as softly, and with as much emotion as he had as the two of us spent the rest of the day together, from best friend to someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, it was amazing, and I wondered for a moment if the red string of fate had always bound us as so, when I was Serenity, and he Endymion were the two of us friends before we became….something more. "Do you want to talk, about Zoicite," I asked Mamo-chan as sadly he like the other Shitennou we had faced except for Kunzite was now dead, his stone also made of zoicite kept with Ami-chan, who was sorting through her memories of the past with Mako-chan, and I wondered, would the same kind of bond be formed between Rei and Minako-chan; it was something to ponder at least.

**~ Origins ~ **

Later, that evening with a full moon bathing Tokyo in its soft silver light, I walked side by side with Mamo-chan into the center of Juban Natural Park. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple appearing, that caused both myself and Mamoru to tense for just a moment before breathing a sigh of relief when we noticed it was only Haruka-san and Michiru-san. "Hime," "Usagi-sama," the two greeted as one as I smiled and nodded, the new nickname and honorific causing my cheeks to turn a soft rose petal pink. "Ah, and here I thought we would be the first to arrive ne, Reiko," Minako's voice said as the miko priestess beside her chuckled at the joke. "It would seem others were more eager than ourselves Mina-chan," Rei-chan replied and I noticed that Minako-chan had her arm draped over Rei's shoulder; leaning on the slightly taller blond beside her. "I am happy for you both," I said to the two surprising them, and it was someone else's turn to blush, though the two didn't separate from each other.

"Arigato Usagi," Rei-chan mouthed for the two of them and I simply nodded my head a warm smile playing across my lips. "Sorry for being late," I heard Ami-chan say as she and Mako-chan crested over a nearby hilltop. "We saw them on the way here, and spoke with them, losing track of time," Artemis who was with Luna at his side said the two in their humanoid forms. "Time, strange how it even slips from myself at times," Sets-chan said startling all of us as she stepped out of the shadows of the nearby trees. "Gomen," she said seeing how tense we all were. "I did not mean to frighten you," she said coming to mine and Mamoru's side. "Tonight, with this full moon, we will be able to teleport ourselves to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, there the spirit of our late queen Selene shall tell us all, of the time known as the Silver Millennium. Are you ready," Sets-chan asked of us all though it was myself and Mamo-chan that she was looking to.

"We are," Mamo-chan answered for all of us. "Minako, as leader of the Royal Guard the honor is yours," Sets-chan said as Minako-chan stepped forward. "Minna henshin yo," she yelled out. "Mercury Power," "Mars Power," "Jupiter Power," "Venus Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Pluto Planet Power," "Uranus Planet Power," "Make-up," all of the senshi yelled out as one taking on their guardian forms. "Ready Usa," Mamoru asked me pulling out a single red rose. "Always Mamo-chan," I replied pulling out my necklace that no longer held my henshin broach, as it had been replaced by the Ginzuishou. The soft golden light surrounded Mamo-chan as the petals of the rose in his hand floated around him before drifting softly to the ground as a soft silver light enveloped me, and when they faded Mamo-chan was Tuxedo Kamen, while I was Princess Serenity once again, my hair still golden, but falling even in its twin pig-tails to my ankles almost kissing the ground, were my bare feet enjoyed the coolness of the grass.

"Form a circle and join hands," Sets-chan instructed as Mamo-chan took my right hand while Minako-chan took my left, Rei at her side, Mako-chan at hers, then Ami, followed by Haruka, Michiru, Sets-chan and finally Luna and Artemis. "Now as one, we must focus our power and say the words _Sailor Teleport_," Sets-chan told us. So each of us closed our eyes and gathered our energy, before opening our eyes each of us glowing with energy, Mamo-chan's gold, my own silver, each of the girls the primary color of their fuku. "Sailor Teleport," we all chanted as one as the lights of our energy filled the sky in a perfect circle of rainbow light before we vanished from were we had been standing, the people of Tokyo who had seen it thinking it nothing more than a trick of the lights of the city along with the light of the full moon acting on the senses.

When we could see again I could not help but gasp as instead of the moon hanging in the sky it was the Earth floating in the deep void of space full of so many stars, and our own sun that we all were looking out upon. "Beautiful," I whispered. "Hai, it is," Mamo-chan said but when I looked up at him I blushed seeing he wasn't looking at the view but myself when he spoke. "We are in the Sea of Serenity, it is how your mother Selene came by the title when she became queen of the Moon Kingdom," Sets-chan said speaking up. "We will want to go….there," she said looking around for a moment before pointing her staff ahead of us, where we all could just make out the outline of something in the distance. The ruins as we approached them, reminded me of ancient Greek architecture with stone columns and broken domes, though I admit the domes where more ancient Roman in architecture than Greek.

We stopped when we reached a raised stone dais, round in shape, and though cracked it was still whole. "Usagi, step forward; it will react to the Illusion Silver Crystal being in this place once again," Sets-chan instructed and with a nod and a gentle squeeze of the hand in support from Mamo-chan I did as asked. As I moved forward the Ginzuishou began to glow with a soft, warm, and gentle silver light until as a ghostly figure dressed in a gown much like my own appeared. Her hair was styled in the same way and fell to the ground like fine threads of silver, not an imperfection to be found. Her eyes reminded me of molten silver, ever shifting and moving. "My beautiful daughter, how good it does me to see you alive and well again," she said her voice melodic, and as gentle as a summer evening breeze. "Hippolyta, Alexa, Horea, Panacea, let me take this chance to thank each of you for protecting my little girl," the queen said as my senshi bowed.

"It was our honor your majesty," Venus said causing the queen to giggle. "Always so formal, even when I told you their was no need," she said. "Hemera, Thalassa, so you awakened them as well Persephone," my ancient mother added looking first to Haruka, then Michiru and finally Sets-chan who bowed her head in apology. "Forgive me, I would have never been able to forgive myself if the sins of the past were allowed to repeat themselves in this time," she said. "Onegai, there is no need for that I understand, all to well," she said the voice drifting off towards the end, allowing only myself to hear her; the comment peaking my interest, though for the moment I remained silent. "Endymion, that is you is it not," the queen asked as Mamo-chan replied, "it is, your majesty," he said with a bow. "Always such the flatterer; it does my heart good to see you two together once again," she added looking between Mamo-chan and myself with a knowing look that had my cheeks flaming a bright shade of pink.

"The story I tell you now, is a long one. So if you kindly would please," she said with a wave of her hand causing stone seats to rise from the barren ground before us. We all took a seat on a chair, that in whole where arranged in a semicircle doing as the queen asked as she began to tell us of the full history of a life we had all lived very long ago . . . .

* Long ago, their was a state of nothingness, a great darkness known only as Chaos, but where there is darkness, their must eventually be light. The light born of Chaos where the elders or Titans as you would know them. They formed the planets and heavens of the universe, and eventually gave birth to those considered by the ancient Greeks to be gods, including myself, for I am indeed the Selene of Greek mythos, goddess of the moon, and the forger of the Illusion Silver Crystal. In all honesty I never had a desire to be married, but I had always wanted a child, and so during the first years of the Moon Kingdom just after the formation of the great alliance with all the planets of the Sol System with the exception of Earth, I made a wish upon the Ginzuishou, and from the crystal my daughter, Serenity you were born.

The Illusion Silver Crystal became your star seed, our as you would know it soul becoming one with you. Hermes, Ares, Zeus, and Aphrodite dear friends each offered their only daughters to be your Royal Guard, and so you Hippolyta, Alexa, Horea and Panacea grew up with my daughter, here on the moon, friends, confidants, guardians you became all of these things and more to my precious Serenity throughout the years. It was Poseidon and Uranus who offered to protect the Outer Sol System training you Hemera and you Thalassa to take their places when you came of age, you loved my little Serenity as well, though you three did not see each other often, Serenity could never sleep on a night before you two were scheduled to visit. It was Hades who was tasked with making sure no one interfered with the gates of time created by our father….Cronus, may his spirit rest in peace.

Though the task would fall to you Persephone when you came of age, it was a lonely and solitary task, and though you may not remember my little one, their was many a time that my daughter would visit you, the only company allowed to you in an otherwise droll existence. Years would pass, my reign now referred to as the Silver Millennium, a great time of peace, that would be broken by the jealousy of a young sorceress, who had fallen in love with the Prince of the Earth, when his heart already belonged to another. You my daughter, Serenity during the final year of my life when the two of you were still in courtship. But when the prince came to his visits to our kingdom, or you my daughter to his, neither of you were alone. And so it was that the Royal Guard of you my daughter Serenity met the Shitennou sworn to protect you Endymion. [This caused us all except for Minako-chan, and Haruka-**tachi** {Japanese honorific used for a group of people that in this case refers to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna} something I would have to ask the four about at a later date.]

"Hippolyta and Kunzite, leaders both. You could speak to each other of burdens that those you considered sister, or in Kunzite's case brother could never truly understand. From that understanding the buds of something….more were formed. Alexa and Jadeite, both so similar in temperament and loyalty, it drew you both to one another; allowed you to….truly _know_ one another. Horea and Nephrite. He was impressed by your strength and independence, you were drawn to his humbleness the fact that even when he won, it never went to his head. Panacea, you and Zoicite were unique, knowledge, tactics, strategies, you two would have epic debates on almost any subject one could dream of, it led to, love yes I think that is the word that works best, for all of you. And out at the edges of our Sol System, two souls like stars being crossed found each other still, did they not Hemera and Thalassa. [And I smiled to see both Haruka and Michiru blush, so perhaps I wouldn't be as hard on them and Minako-chan as I had originally planed for hiding things from us.]

The rumors of strange things happening on Earth kept all of my subject weary, but I trusted you Prince Endymion, I could see that you truly loved my daughter and that she loved you. So Endymion came to the moon for your engagement party, it may have very well kept Beryl from ensnaring you as she did the Shitennou, and countless numbers of the Earths people. I do not know what happed, or how Beryl over through your mother of the time, Terra in case you are curious young prince was her name. She attacked with a force that she called the Dark Kingdom, the Shitennou in the lead. It was you my dear Hippolyta who in the end made the decision. You trusted Endymion with my daughters life and told the two to flee to within the castle, yourself and the other girls, had to face the men that you had fallen so deeply for, knowing that they were not who they had once been.

The battle was something that none of you truly had the heart to fight, the Shitennou, they were overwhelming you, until….Hippolyta who had been knocked to the ground looked around her Panacea, Alexa, Horea, they had all fallen, your grief called the Sacred Blade of Light to Hippolyta's side; Zoicite took the blow without struggle, Jadeite and Nephrite they could not stand against your righteous fury, even though they tried to defend themselves, your battle with Kunzite, resulted in a fatal wound for both of you, Kunzite who could still move went after his former prince and my daughter, you followed as quickly as you could dragging the Blade of Light behind you with only a single arm, the other one broken. It was Beryl who found us, she had trapped in in a dark dome of energy, as she tried to seduce the prince to leave my daughter.

You would not leave Serenity's side, Beryl attacked, Endymion….took the blow. I had never seen the Illusion Silver Crystal glow with such a light as it did, the purity of it alone reducing the sorceress to dust, though it was not her we had to worry about as a great darkness, Metalia descended upon the kingdom, it is hard to describe Metalia, she was like living shadow, a great darkness or simply a void that destroyed everything it touched, though a large pair of blood red eyes were ever present within the void. Kunzite tried to kill me, but Hippolyta stopped him, you ran each other through falling never to rise again. The kingdom was in ruin, all of you gone, the silver crystal slowly starting to fade. It was you Luna and Artemis who helped me make my way to the Ginzuishou which pulsed with a warm glow when I held it within my hands. I whispered your name my daughter as I made a single wish upon the crystal.

Hemera and Thalassa were their, having just arrived to see the Moon Kingdom being devastated, though I do not think you remember what happened next. For their to be a new beginning, first their had to be an end….And so she was awakened. Guardian of the Silence glaive, the princess who must forever sleep, Niobe….["Sailor Saturn," Haruka-san whispered as Michiru-san who was at her side gasped whispering, "I, I remember."] "I do now my duty. The pretty sailor senshi, in a sailor fuku! Guardian of the Silent Glaive, soldier of death and rebirth! I am Sailor Saturn." Those where her words as Hemera and Thalassa threw themselves in front of a dark stream of energy meant for Niobe from Metalia, you both fell. "Are you sure my queen, if I do this, you shall die with me, they have already passed, therefore they shall be reborn by the light of your wish," she asked me this and I told her that it was ok.

So with a nod, she looked at me one last time with those onyx like eyes that she possessed and turned away from me causing her black hair that perfectly framed her face falling just to her shoulders to sway with the wind as she raised the Silent Glaive into the air. _**Death Reborn Revolution **_she softly whispered as the glaive struck the ground and I remembered no more.*****

"It was my hope for all of you to live your new life normally, never even having to know of the cross that all those who are senshi bare. Yet be it fate, or destiny Metalia was reborn, and with her Beryl and her dark kingdom, but at least now you know the truth," my ancient Lunerian mother said falling silent. "This is so much to take in," Ami-chan said as Mako-chan placed a comforting arm around her shoulder drawing her close. "Mina-chan," Rei-chan asked of the former kagemusha. "I knew, most of it, that Usagi-chan was our princess, my role in protecting her, but I….I didn't know of the Shitennou, or what happened between us," she said and looking deeply into her eyes Rei-chan slowly nodded her head. "What of us your majesty, you never mentioned," Luna and Artemis asked. "I placed you both in suspended animation when the attack just began, it was an insurance policy, should the senshi ever be needed again," the queen replied. "I wish I could have been able to help, to leave the gates of time," Sets-chan whispered. "Oh, Sets-chan," I said going over to her and hugging her softly smiling when after a few moments her arms wrapped around me as well.

"We must stop her," Mamo-chan said coming to our side. "Hai, she must never be allowed to do to the Earth now what she did then," Haruka-san said as Michiru-san added, "and pay for her actions here us well," as we all nodded. "Then your path is set," Selene said as we all turned our attention back towards her. "I can feel a great darkness emanating from the Arctic Circle; Point Zero to be exact, though you would know it as…." "The North Pole," Ami-chan said gasping when she realized she had interrupted the moons former queen, though Selene only giggled. "Correct as always Panacea, iie Ami," she said with a soft smile. "All I ask of you, is that you do not rush into this battle, allow yourselves time to reflect upon all you have learned here this day, and make sure you have a plan. It will soon be dawn in Tokyo and you must return before the first rays of sunlight break the horizon. Sayonara."

"Goodbye….mother," I said causing the queen to softly smile at me. "Take care of one another," she said as we all formed a circle once again. "We will," we all said at the same time making us and the queen laugh. "Minna," Minako-chan said softly and we all nodded as we closed our eyes and with a deep breath focused our power before softly whispering, "Sailor Teleport," vanishing from the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. ["_**Parcae**_ {The Three Fates in Latin} here me. Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, may what you have weaved for my daughter, her love, and her senshi upon the distaff be kind," Selene said looking to the stars above and around her as her figure slowly vanished from the dais, a single tear falling from her eye as her spirit went to rest once again.] As we landed back in Juban Natural Park, a plan was made, we would take a week to rest, and process all we had learned. Then we would meet at the Hikawa Shrine, their we would discuss….what we all knew somehow would be the end of our battles with the Beryl and Metalia, one way or another.

**Authors Note**

**And so ends Act 8 of my story. I hope you enjoy it; I truly always thought that all of the girls deserved to know the entire truth of what happened on the Moon Kingdom when the Silver Millennium came to an end; and from that wish came this Act. **

**So until next we meet,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	9. Chapter 9

**Act Nine: Requiescat In Pace **

Hand in hand with Mamo-chan at my side we walked the final steps of the Hikawa Shrine a soft smile playing across my lips when I saw Rei-chan setting on one of the shrines benches her head resting on Minako's shoulder. "Usagi-chan," Rei-chan said being the first to spot me as she rose to her feet. "Usagi-hime," Minako-chan said with a mischievous smile that made me giggle while Rei-chan rolled her eyes the two reminding me of another couple I knew. "Ohayo minna," Ami's voice said as she and Mako-chan came up the steps side my side Ami-chan leaning into Makoto's side, the taller brunette casually draping her arm over the smaller girls shoulders. "So you are here early after all, they are up here Haruka," Sets-chan said appearing at the top of the steps first talking to us and then turning her head to yell down the staircase. "Ohayo hime," Haruka-san said being the first to top the stairs. "Ohayo Usagi," Michiru said after letting out a sigh and I couldn't help but laugh as Rei-chan and Minako-chan turned pink realizing why I had giggled earlier when they had greeted me.

"Today we go to face Beryl, and the evil she awakened long ago Metalia, a being of the great nothingness, Chaos," Sets-chan said stepping forward. "Only the light of the Illusion Silver Crystal can stand against Metalia, but as we all know Usagi-chan, you no longer can become Sailor Moon sense your awakening as the princess. So it will be our task to make sure that our princess is safe until she can stand before Metalia, and allow the light of the Ginzuishou to purify the darkness." "I will be at your side the entire way Usa," Mamo-chan said to me causing me to blush. "We will not leave your side," Minako-chan said as Rei-chan, Ami-chan and Mako-chan nodded their heads in agreement. Haruka-san, was about to speak when another voice interrupted her. "An interesting plan, though as long as I can breath I shall not let it come to pass," Kunzite said as he walked up the steps to the shrine his broadsword already drawn.

"Venus, take the princess and go," Michiru-san said as she Haruka and Sets-chan took a step in front of myself and the others. "Sets-chan," I said wanting to help her but Mamoru's grasp on my hand tightened and when I looked up at him he softly shook his head, and I understood, they wished to do their duty, and nothing I could say would change their mind. "Let's go princess," Minako-chan said holding out her hand and with a deep breath I took her hand softly whispering "be safe," to Haruka-tachi as with Mamo-chan at my side, myself and my senshi fled the temple in order to confront Beryl and Metalia. ["Always from a distance," Haruka said grasping her bracelet. "Protectors of her light," Michiru added her bracelet in her free hand. "For the princess shall we always fight," Setsuna said as the three yelled out, "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Pluto Planet Power," and then saying together, "Make-Up," becoming the guardians of the outer Sol System and gates of time once again.]

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon **

"At least Hippolyta will be safe," Kunzite said causing the outer soldier's eyes to widen. "You remember her," Uranus asked as the leader of the Shitennou turned to her with a sad smile. "Sense being bathed within the light of the Ginzuishou, but there is no hiding our thoughts from the sorceress. We were reborn in this time and place just as you, but foolishly listened to Beryl who said she could help us remember who we truly were, but the price, was our souls. My brothers, Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite they are safe with Panacea, Horea and Alexa; at least I can find some peace in that. I was to kill the princess, or watch my master die at their hands," Kunzite said darkly. "Whose hands, Kunzite, what has Beryl awakened," Pluto asked leveling her staff at their very dangerous opponent.

"The Kurai," Kunzite said his blade leveled at Pluto as he answered. "Shadows of the senshi each created to destroy one of the Royal Guard; they are as formidable as their counterparts," he said a hint of sadness in his tone. "Why do this then, why not help protect our princess, by protecting Hippolyta," Michiru asked him. "By doing as asked by Beryl I am protecting her, from myself, by facing you," he said sliding into a stance that would easily allow him to either attack or defend with the slightest of ease. "So we have no choice then," Uranus said holding out her right hand, which glowed with a soft golden light that when faded revealed a golden handled sword with an curved blade that had three jewels embedded into it, one sky blue, the second aquamarine, and the third garnet. "Iie, we do not," Michiru said in agreement holding out her own hand that glowed in the same golden light before it faded revealing an ornate mirror with a golden frame. "Behold, the Garnet Orb," Pluto said as the top of her staff glowed. "The Deep Aqua Mirror," Neptune added the glass of the mirror in her hands shinning at the call of its name. "The Space Sword," Uranus added the three jewels embedded into the metal of her blade glowing.

"These are the legendary Talisman's," the three said as Kunzite smiled. "So you did have them, I am glad Beryl's attentions lay elsewhere, this is one thing she will never learn, from myself at least," Kunzite said. "Prepare yourselves," Kunzite said rushing forward with incredible speed for holding such a large blade towards Neptune, though Uranus was just able to meet his blade the force of the blow taking her to a knee. Even though she was concerned about Haruka, Michiru cleared those thoughts for her mind as she focused on the task before her and didn't waist a moment as she pointed the Deep Aqua Mirror towards Kunzite. "Submarine Reflection," she yelled out as silver sparking energy emitted from the mirror and toward the lone Shitennou, who did not waste a single moment as he removed the pressure of his blade from the Space Sword swinging himself and his broadsword in a perfect arc avoiding the attack and causing Neptune to scream out in pain as her mirror fell to the ground and she clutched her side.

"Michiru," Uranus said coming to her side in an instant. "Don't….do not lose your focus Haruka," she said gasping for breath. "Dead Scream," Pluto cried out her attack stopping Kunzite from striking the senshi of the outer sol system down. "Foolish woman," Kunzite said turning towards her allowing Uranus to tend to Neptune as he rushed forward while Pluto simply smiled twirling her staff in a perfect arc the Garnet Orb glowing with immense power as it struck Kunzite on the side of the head sending him reeling, though the Shitennou's blade had pierced Pluto through her center. "Now…." was the only word she whispered as the light left her eyes and she fell backwards in a graceful arc to the ground. "World Shaking," "Dark Energy," Uranus and Kunzite yelled at the same time both attacks striking home, and Haruka smirked when Kunzite fell to his knees first though she soon followed him.

"Domo….arigato….Hemera," Kunzite said as the light left his eyes and he fell gently to the side being reduced to nothing more than dust. "Haruka," Michiru said from behind her as the senshi of the wind turned causing Michiru's eyes to widen at the sight of blood that Haruka was covering with her gloved right hand. "It's cold….koishii," Michiru said as her henshin slowly faded away revealing her civilian attire. "I know koibito," Haruka said with a cough taking Michiru's hand in her own instead of wiping the trail of red from her lips as she lay beside Michiru unable to draw her into her arms as she wished as her henshin slowly faded away as well, her strength gone. "Your hand is warm Ruka-chan," Michiru barely whispered her eyes closing. "Hai, yours as well Michi-," though Haruka never finished her sentence as the light faded from her eyes as they slowly drifted close a warm, content smile playing across her lips just as it was on Michiru's.

The three bodies of the senshi began to glow, Haruka's a soft sky blue, Michiru's a calming sea green, Setsuna's a gentle garnet that rose into the sky towards a crescent moon that had just began to appear in the darkening sky, their bodies fading to nothing their star seeds like shooting stars returning to the heavens above. ["_Requiescat In Pace, oh ye lonely soldier who guarded the gates of time with the Garnet Orb, your only companion; may you and the star crossed lovers of the Outer Sol System at last find your rest, no longer to bear the cross all senshi carry,_" the spirit of Selene said her ghostly figure looking down upon the earth from the dais where her spirit watched over the planet were all of her subjects had been reborn. "_Oh my precious daughter, may you and your senshi, as well as the prince you love be safe,_" Selene said her focus now on what had been known to the Lunarian's as Point Zero, though those of Earth now called it the Artic Circle. 

**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon **

With tears falling freely from my eyes I stood by Mamoru's side his arm draped around me in comfort as Minako who had been holding my other hand and keeping me ever moving away from the Shrine let go and walked over to Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan. "Minna henshin yo," she said as the three who nodded as they each grabbed their bracelets. "Venus Power," "Mars Power," "Jupiter Power," "Mercury Power," "Make-up," the four cried out at the end of one becoming my senshi once again. Without a word I took the Ginzuishou allowing the light of the Illusion Silver Crystal to change me once again into the princess, while with his magical rose, Mamo-chan became Tuxedo Kamen. We quickly formed a circle and after focusing our powers yelled out as one, "Sailor Teleport," as a rainbow of colors that represented each of us shot into the air before we vanished from the small park that resided just outside of the Hikawa Shrine.

When the four of us landed a cold blast of artic air blew by but I did not shiver as I saw the snow flakes going around a shield of silver energy, that I realized was the Illusion Silver Crystal's energy. "Form a four point diamond formation around the prince and princess," Venus not Minako-chan in that moment said quickly taking charge. "I will be the head, Mars, Jupiter you are my point and side, Mercury take the back," and with a nod everyone simply did as they asked. "No matter what happens now, our princess must reach Metalia, lets go," she said as we slowly moved forward through what was quickly becoming a blinding snow storm, it would seem that Beryl knew we where indeed here, and the sorceress was not going to make this easy on us.

*** To Be Concluded * **

**Authors Note**

**This act may not be as long as most of those you have seen for this fan-fiction, but I feel that the amount of emotional impact it holds, more that makes up for it. The end draws nigh, I am afraid to say.**

**So until our next meeting,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	10. Final Act

**~ The Final Act ~ **

Point Zero, or the artic circle as it was known on Earth was a barren wasteland full of nothing but ice and snow for as far as the eye could see. Despite the blistering cold wind, the power of our transformations was keeping us all warm, despite the fact that I was wearing a gown, Mamo-chan was in a tuxedo, and Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan were in sailor fuku's. "We have to keep moving towards the north, the Dark Kingdom must be near or at the pole itself," Minako-chan said leading the way. "I don't like this wind, it reduces our visibility to almost nothing," Ami-chan from the rear yelled out as everyone else nodded; but we all realized that we couldn't stop, one way or another this rendezvous with destiny, woven by the fates themselves but who could truly know such a thing.

"You ok Usa," Mamo-chan asked me. "Hai, I just feel uneasy," I admitted as a gloved hand touched my shoulder. "It will be ok Usagi-chan," Rei-chan said causing me to smile and nod as Minako-chan who had turned to listen only shook her head before turning back around only for Minako to hold up her hand as she whispered, "halt, there is something up ahead." We all looked only to be confused by the woman standing their, she appeared old enough to have had a child, but didn't have grey hair or age lines so she must have been in her late twenties or early thirties. "Mama," I heard Ami-chan whisper after gasping. "Iie, it can't be her, she is working at the hospital," Ami said just as quickly as she came to the front of the group. "Venus, lead everyone else away from this place, I beg of you to leave this to me," Ami, no Mercury asked of the leader of the royal guard. "Be safe," Minako-chan said in answer as Ami-chan nodded.

"Ami-chan," I said my voice breaking as I begged her not to do this without saying the words. "Usagi, you are so much more than simply our princess, you are a friend, a confidant, someone that we all….be safe," she said as Mamo-chan took my hand and I looked up at him to see him softly nod his head. I said nothing as he led me away, away from Ami-chan who blocked us from whatever it was that looked like her mother, I didn't say a single word, and in truth I didn't need to. "Sayonara," I thought I heard Ami's voice whisper in the wind, though if she truly said it or if it was simply a figment of my imagination I would never truly know.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Reveal yourself for who you truly are Yuma, for you are not my okaa-san," I said once I felt that Usagi was safely far enough away. "I should have known I could not fool the tactical expert of the Lunarian royal guard," a hauntingly soft voice, said as the form I recognized as my mother's shifted into a figure that looked like me, but their were differences. Her skin was a deep midnight blue, her fuku black and white in color, the tiara upon her forehead silver and not gold, their was no jewel within its center, as their was a sapphire in my own. "I am Kurai Mercury, Mizuno Ami, iie Sailor Mercury. Think of me as your shadow, the darkness within your own heart; so to say," the Yuma said as I slid into my battle stance. "Guardian of water and knowledge, I am the pretty senshi in a sailor fuku! Sailor Mercury! Dump your head in water and repent, for in the name of Mercury I shall punish you," I said as the Yuma simply smiled. "Kurai Spray," it yelled out as a dark mist so similar to my own filled the air around me.

"Two can play this game Yuma, Shabon Spray," I yelled out as my own mist filled the air, so at least the Yuma was just as blind as myself; though I still felt uneasy. "Die," I heard Kurai Mercury of myself yell out as I just managed to dodge out of the way of a blurring shadow, that when it came to a stop, made me gasp to see her holding a wicked looking blade with a black onyx hilt and a blade that seemed to be formed from ice. "Do you not think I know you, as well as you know yourself," she said leveling the blade at me. "Foolish little girl," she added her smile feral. "_Panacea_," a voice I recognized as Zoicite's said within my mind. "_Zoicite_," I asked within my own mind never once lowering my guard to Kurai Mercury. "_It is truly me Panacea, you carry my stone with you, use it, call upon my staff….my skill, do not let her get the best of you_," Zoicite said within my mind as I softly nodded my head holding his stone within my gloved hand.

The piece of stone glowed softly within my hands, taking the form of a familiar metal staff as I found myself sliding into a battle stance completely unlike my own. "You know me, Kurai Mercury, but I ask you how well did you know Zoicite," I said rushing forward as the Kurai barely managed to block the attack that I sent towards it with its wicked looking blade. I ducked, dodged and weaved with a precision that only years of practice could bring, it would seem that Zoicite was true in his words to me, and now I was holding my own against this Yuma that had called itself my shadow, though it was not easy, as memories flashed within my mind of a different time, a different place, myself and Zoicite in a courtyard the stars above and the Earth in the background as we had a friendly spare. "You are good," the Yuma said with that same feral smile. "But," she said as her blade found its home within my center. "I think Zoicite forgets it was you who won your spar during the Silver Millennium.

"Iie," I said coughing up red. "It was a draw," I said, and the Yuma gasped to feel the staff tap the back of its head. "Mercury Aqua Mist," I yelled out as the sapphire on my tiara glowed with a brilliant light being joined by the light of Zoicite's staff as a torrent of water filled the air, and the Kurai screamed out in pain as it was reduced to dust. Zoicite's staff fell from my hands, glittering with soft white light, that by the time it hit the snow was once again simply a stone. I lay in the snow, feeling my life force leaving me my body becoming transparent as a soft blue light glittered into the sky. "Aishiteru…." I whispered with my last breath knowing no more as the sweat embrace of death took me into her arms, what I was going to say forever lost, _my friends_.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

I fell to my knees, "iie," I said tears freely falling from my eyes as the Illusion Silver Crystal pulsed with an energy that let me know that Ami-chan was gone. "Usagi," Mako-chan said her voice just as broken asked without saying the words as Mamo-chan helped me back to my feet and unable to say the words all I could do was nod my head. "Be strong, do not let her sacrifice be in vain," Rei-chan said as Mamo-chan took me into his arms and Mako-chan taking the miko's words to heart slammed her right fist into her left open palm her eyes hardening as she softly whispered, "your right Rei….arigato," she said thanking Rei-chan for what she had said, as the miko simply nodded her head a soft smile on her lips. "There is something up ahead," Minako-chan said as we all turned to look and Mako-chan let out a hallow laugh, as she looked at the figure standing their, that looked so much like Ami-chan though we all knew it was not.

"This one is mine," she said placing a hand on Minako's shoulder the orange clad soldier simply nodding her head. "Mako-chan, be safe," I asked of her knowing their was no way I could not talk her out of this. "Always am, protect her," she said first to me and then to Minako and Rei who both bowed their heads in acknowledgement. "She is strong Usa, she can survive this," Mamo-chan said squeezing my hand in his own, and once again I let him lead me away from one of those few people I considered truly precious, hoping, praying that what he said was true, and that Mako-chan would come safely back to us.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Show yourself for what you truly are demon, for I know you are not my Ami," I said my gloved clinched in anger, and I could literally feel the electricity in the air reacting to my lightning based powers. "Very well then Jupiter," the creature shifted into a figure identical to my own, but with vile green skin, a black and white fuku, and a silver tiara upon her forehead instead of a golden one, their was no jewel in its center as their was an emerald in my own. "I am your Kurai, Jupiter, I know you just as well as you do yourself," the Yuma said to me a feral grin playing across its lips. "Is that how you did it, how you killed Ami, did she have a Kurai as well," I asked wondering if anything the demon told me would be truth. "Hai, though she took her Kurai with her….somehow," the creature answered, and I wondered why it had paused for just a moment, what was it hiding, but I didn't have time to think as the creature rushed at me and I just managed to block the blow, that was as the Kurai had said as strong as any hit I myself could make.

The two of us traded blows, no hit truly finding its mark, but with our strength still doing damage to our arms or legs that we were both using to block. The Kurai of myself did a back flip to put distance between us. "Kurai" it yelled out as I screamed "Supreme," both of us shouting out "Thunder at the same moment as dark black currents of lightning met with brilliant white the force of the attacks sending both myself and the Kurai of me sliding backwards from the force. "_You will fall if you continue in this way, Horea,_" a familiar voice said within my mind. "_Nephrite,_" I whispered within my mind never allowing my focus to waver from the opponent still standing before me. "_Hai, Horea it is I, my stone use it, call upon my weapons and skills, the demon you face will then have to fight us both,_" Nephrite's voice said within my mind and I nodded taking his stone that I always kept with me into my hand to see it was glowing as smiled as two familiar daggers came into my hands and I slipped into a familiar and more appropriate stance for such weapons.

"It would seem the Shitennou are determined to aid you," the Kurai of myself said as a dark black staff with a bolt of lightning shaped blade upon one end that seemed to be crated out of onyx appeared within its hands. "So, this is how Ami defeated your comrade then," I asked as the Kurai only nodded before launching itself at me and I gladly responded in kind, launching myself at her as well. There are those that say that a fight to an onlooker is like a deadly intricate dance, and with the way we were both moving in and around each other I could see where the thought had come from, for in a strange way I felt I was dancing, but this was a dance that would only lead to a single end, death….be it for me, the Kurai of myself or us both, that I could not say. "Ha," the Kurai said striking out with a blow that caught me sending her spear through my side just below my heart, the strike was fatal.

"Now you die Jupiter," the Kurai said as I simply smiled at her. "I will not be alone demon," I whispered and she looked down to see the daggers in my hand implanted through her center and side. "Flower Hurricane," I yelled out as a plethora of pink sakura blossoms rose and cut with deadly force through the air causing my Kurai to scream out in pain as it was reduced to nothing more than dust. My hands still clutched tightly upon the hilts of the daggers within my hands I felt myself falling looking up at the stars above as green sparkling energy filled the sky my body fading away to once again wonder amongst the stars. "Ami….I…." but no other words escaped my lips as my eyes closed and the surprisingly warm grip of death took me away. "_Sayonara minna,_" my last thoughts drifted and somehow I knew that Usagi, my sister in arms, my princess, my friend would be able to hear them because of the Illusion Silver Crystal she carried.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~**

I stopped, unable to move as I felt a pulse emit from the Ginzuishou. "Mako-chan," I said and if it had not been for Mamoru I would have fallen to my knees as the knowledge that she too had been lost to us fell upon my shoulders like a weight that I could not bare alone. "Usagi," Rei-chan said sharing a look with Mamo-chan who nodded allowing the miko to take me in her arms. "It is ok," was all she said as with a nod I buried my head in her chest and let the tears fall freely from my eyes. "What are we facing," I heard Minako-chan whisper out loud none of us knowing what to say. "Usa, be strong, Makoto would not want you to greave over her but remember the good times you shared," Mamo-chan said as I raised my head. "Hai," I said as Rei-chan allowed me to step once again into my prince's embrace. "Look out," I heard Minako-chan said as she pushed me out of the way of wicked looking trunk of some dead tree wrapped around her.

"Go, Reiko, take the princess and run," was all she said as with a grim nod and a hardening of her eyes Rei-chan grabbed my arm and did as she was told Mamoru, behind us making sure that we were not about to be ambushed again, "Iie, we can't leave her, we can't lose anyone else," I cried out trying to get Rei-chan to see reason, but she did not listen could not listen, her soul purpose now to protect me, she was the only member of the Royal Guard who could now, and I realized in that moment that it was Mars who was in full control of Rei's emotions, the miko could not allow her own thoughts, her feelings to interfere in her duty, the cross she bared as a senshi….to protect me.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~**

"For the leader of the royal court, you have fallen far easier than I would have first thought," the demon that looked so much like myself but with orange skin, a black and white fuku and a silver tiara that was without a jewel unlike my own golden tiara that had a orange amber stone within its center. "You underestimate me Yuma, that is your first mistake. Crescent Beam," I yelled out as the golden energy pulsated around my body freeing me from the tangles of the dead tree like trunks wrapped around me. "Hm, perhaps this will be interesting after all. I am your Kurai, the darkness within you, I am here for your head Venus, nothing less," the creature said showing off its elongated teeth, that made its smile feral as a blade came to the creatures hand, it was a one handed blade, long in length with a black hilt the sword itself seemed to be carved of onyx. "O princess protector. O Sacred Blade of Light; let lose your brilliance once more," I said as an elegant blade appeared in my right hand.

Only once before had I held this burden, the greatest one given to those of the royal guard, this blade would take away our ability to ever henshin again, but for her, I knew it was a sacrifice myself and Reiko would only to gladly make. "Venus Power," I said forming a mind link with Reiko, a feeling of understanding coming across our bond as her voice filled my head with the words, "_Mars Power._" and for a moment I thought I heard upon the Ami, and Makoto whisper, "Mercury Power," and "Jupiter Power," they were gone in flesh, but not spirit it would seem. "Prepare yourself Kurai," I said rushing forward with a surge of energy the dark onyx meeting the pure Lunarian silver of my own golden handled blade. Her style reminded me so much of my own, but the fool did not know everything of me, and I used knowledge given to me in training spars from oh so long ago.

I could almost hear Kunzite's voice in my mind as I wielded the Sacred Blade of Light with both hands instead of one, fought in a stance so unlike the one I was used to, but I had seen used so many times that I knew every in, and out of confusing the Kurai that did not seem to recognize the style of the leader of the Shitennou, who I knew was gone, I had felt him leave, it was part of the bond that in a way we still shared. The sorceress may have taken his soul to do with his body as she pleased, but Kunzite's heart, that I knew I would always hold as long as this destiny and fate of our meeting played out upon the stage known as life. "Fool, you lower your guard," my Kurai said slashing down with the blade in her hand, but I only smiled as I raised my own. The dark onyx pierced through my shoulder only inches above my heart, the Lunarian silver had gone through her ribcage just below her own heart.

"You….would die for her," the Kurai asked of me as we both sank to our knees neither of our grips loosening upon our blades. "Hai, for Usagi, and Reiko….only to gladly," I said with a cough, that stained my lips red. "Sayonara. Rolling Heart Vibration," I yelled out as large golden shaped heart of energy spiraled in the air around the two of us causing my Kurai to scream out in pain as it was reduced to dust, while my own body began to fade and orange glistening like dust, my life energy I realized began to drift into the sky above, back towards my ancestral home, back to the place where I had once been so happy; oh so long ago, "Forgive me my que…." but my sentence was never finished as the darkness of death took me my words though still heard by Selene's spirit from her dais in the ruins of the moon kingdom. "_Forgive me my queen, I could not stay with her till the end._"

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

When I saw Usagi fall to her knees I felt a pain in my heart, and as heart retching sobs escaped Usagi who was being comforted by Mamoru, I allowed my own tears, to silently fall for the loss of Mina-chan, because without even having to ask I knew that this is what had happened. "Usagi-chan, onegai! Stand up, do not let their sacrifices be in vain, we need you, now more than ever," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "She speaks the truth Usa, we have to keep moving, we can't give up. Do it for Ami, and Makoto, and of course Minako," he said looking at myself when he said the last name. "O…okay," Usagi-chan said as she allowed us both to help her to her feet. "I sense something up ahead, it feels like the energy of those that took Ami, Mako-chan and Mina-chan," I said and was surprised when Usagi clung onto my fuku using all of her strength.

"You don't have to do this Rei-chan, I….I can't lose you as well," she said as the tears began to fall from her soft baby blue eyes once more and I gently brushed them from her eyes with my gloved hand as I softly smiled at her. "I think this is the part I must play. Remember the story Selene told us. It seems the fates wish for you and Mamoru to face her alone once again. "Take care of her Mamoru, iie Endymion, do not let Serenity die at that witches hands," I said fixing the tall masked man with a look that left no room for arguments. "I shall, take care Rei, iie Mars," he said holding out his hand to Usagi who looked first to me, and I only nodded before with a shaky breath she allowed Mamoru to take her hand and gently lead her away. "Rei," it was all Usagi said her voice breaking, but I understood, it was her way of saying farewell, as we both knew that it was very likely that like my three sisters in arms before me, I would not walk away from this encouter, but I would face it none the less.

I could not help the hollow laughter that escaped from me when I saw what form the demon that I had sensed with my miko training had taken. I had only seen her in pictures that I kept in my bedroom at the shrine, but their was no denying that the Yuma had taken the form of my mother who had died long ago, it was a dirty trick on the deamons part. I did not know if it thought I would truly fall for the trick, or grow angry and lose my focus dulling my skills when the two of us fought, yet I would not give this….thing the satisfaction of either. "You do neither I or yourself credit by taking this form demon, reveal yourself for what you truly are," I said slidding into my fighting stance as the demon laughed, high and cruel, as its form shifted to one that looked so much like me. Yet her skin was bright red, she wore a black and white fuku and the silver tiara upon her forehead contained no gem like my own golden one housed a round ruby in its center.

"As you wish Sailor Mars, or would you prefere I call you Hino Rei," she said, and I hid my surprise; if this creature knew that, what else did it know. "I am your Kurai, the darkenss that resides within all of mans hearts, no mater how pure, _sin_ I think is the word you humans use," the Kurai of myself said with a feral smile showing off its elongated teeth. "Kurai," the creature yelled out and reacting quickly I yelled out "Fire," just managing to yell "Soul," at the same time as my Kurai my red and golden flames of energy meeting dark black and grey the two attacks causing an explosion that sent both myself and my Kurai skidding backwards, but neither of us where detered as we dashed towards one another, and exchanged blows that matched each other perfectly, the Kurai would strike, I would block or vise versa, neither of us seemed to hold an advantage when it came to hand to hand combat, and realizing this we both backflipped away from each other, as my Kurai called upon a deadly looking rapier made of black steal with a matching hilt, once again giving me that feral grin.

"_Onegai Alexa, let me help you in this,_" I heard a familiar voice whisper from within my mind. "_Jadeite, it is you ne,_" I asked as I could almost see him nodding within my head. "_My stone Alexa, use it, call upon my weapon and style, together we are stronger than apart, able to hold our own against this force,_" he said and I silently nodded as I brought his stone within my hand as if formed his familiar blade, and I slid into a fighting style so unlike my own, but one I had seen in our many spars with one another in a time, lost to the histories of this Earth. "Those fool Shitennou, helping you even from beyond the grave," my Kurai said dashing forward with it blade that I met with my own the clinging of the steel of both blades filling the air. "I see," I said thinking of my sisters in arms as the two of us continued to duck and weave around one another, as I felt that the Kurai had revealed more to me that it had wished.

Ami, Makoto, Mina-chan, they where gone, but I realized so where their Kurai's. "Ha," my Kurai said her rapier puncturing my lung, but Jadeite's blade had done the same. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, ritsu, zai, zen. Akuryö Taisan," I whispered with my last breaths placing a flaming ofuda scroll upon my Kurai's forehead, causing it to scream out in pain as it was reduced to dust, I could feel and see my own spirit leaving me as the red sparkling energy floated into the heavens. "_Mina-chan, I am coming,_" these where my final thoughs as I allowed deaths surprisingly warm embrass to wrap around me, as darkness clouded my vision and I knew no more.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Usako," Mamoru said when I stopped and turned my head. "She is gone," I said my voice broken, my tears spent, I felt so empty; they were gone I realized. "You are not alone Usa," Mamo-chan whispered in my ear as I softly nodded. "I know," was all I said grasping my hand when I could practically feel the dark energy in the air, Mamo-chan held me to him tightly as a dark orb of energy swirled around us, moving us through the air at a high velocity before the dome around us was no longer transparent, and myself and Mamo-chan shared a look as we felt the shift that had occurred, we had been transported somewhere. The dome around us fell like a curtain being drawn, to reveal a dark throne room; and a woman setting on a large obolisk like throne.

Their was no denying that she was beautiful in appearance with flowing red hair that reminded me of a comforting fire, pale porceline like skin, flawless in its prefection, was only highlighted by the deep purple gown adorning her hourglass figure, she had long talon like fingernails painted in black, and a silver tiara rested on her forehead, with a single onyx oval cut stone resting in its center. "Welcome Serenity, princess of the moon; and Endymion, prince of Earth. I am Lady Beryl, of the dark kingdom," she said in a voice that was soft and monotone, clearly meant to relax and subdue, but neither myself or Mamo-chan lowered our guard as I called the moon stick into my hands, supprise in my eyes, when it extended into an elegant staff, the Illusion Silver Crystal resting comfortable in the golden cresent moon at its top, its soft silver light illuminating the otherwise dark chamber.

"Ah, the Illusion Silver Crystal, by the time this day has come to an end that jewel will be mine," Beryl said standing a wicked smile crossing her features. "You shall not touch her while I breath sorceress," Mamo-chan said standing before me, and I watched as a soft golden light embraced his form replacing his tuxedo with a white and silver armor, a blade now pointing at Beryl from his right hand. It truly was elegant in its design the silver blade had a golden vine design inscribed into the very metal, the hilt was shaped like a golden dragon the wings acting as a cover for the hand over the hilt. "So you will stand with her, I could give you so much more than that girl could ever dream," Beryl said to "Endymion," I whispered as he turned to look at me with a soft smile upon his lips. "Serenity," his only reply as he turned his attention back towards Beryl.

"You could give me more sorceress, do not make me laugh," Endymion told Beryl causing the smile upon her lips to falter. "You are cold, emotionless, and do not realize what one as warm, as caring, as gentle as she, truly is worth. It is her heart, her very soul that I love; I wonder if you even can claim to have either," Endymion said causing Beryl to hiss. "You fool, then and now, she holds your heart. Die," she said forming a crystalline spear out of dark energy that hurled towards my prince who simply smiled as with a great force he launched his blade through the air, the percission of his through spintering the crystal into shards as the blade sank deeply into the sorceress' middle and she fell to her knees. I didn't realize until Endymion turned to me, what had truly occurred though, he stood before me, the shards of the dark crystalline spear embedded into him, he had shielded my body.

"Mamo-chan," I cried out catching him as he fell guiding us both to the floor below. "Usagi….I….I love you," he whispered as his eyes closed as tears fell from my eyes. "Iie, onegai; don't leave me Mamo-chan; I can't do this by myself, onegai," I said shaking him but he didn't reply but I heard Beryl's high cruel laughter fill the chamber. "He is gone," she said, "but I am not. Metallia….my queen help me, together we can end her and that cursed crystal once and for all," Beryl asked only for a deep, dark menevolent voice to reply echoing in the very stone walls around us. "_**I shall help you Beryl, but only because the words you speak are true. Do not confuse this with sympathy on my part; even if we are victorias, your body, your soul will belong to me; in essance you shall no longer exist.**_" "I don't care, do it, together we shall end the legacy of Moon Kingdom once and for all," was Beryl's reply and I could only watch in horror as dark menevolent energy surged into the sorceress' body twisting and changing it. Her hair went from red to snow white, her skin was grey and reminded me of stone her fingernails now resembled true claws, like those of birds of prey, her mouth forming a smile that showed off long, sharpened fangs throughout her entire mouth.

"_**Serenity, daughter of Selene. Keeper of the Illusion Silver Crystal, at last we meet,**_" Metalia said to me as I stood my staff at my side. "Metallia, your evil has caused nothing but greaf and strife. You twisted the minds of the Shitennou not only against their prince, but those that they loved as well, my sisters in all but blood, my senshi. You pried upon the desires and fears of a young sorceress and twisted them to match your own goals. I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selene; on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you," I said leveling my staff towards her, and smiled softly when Metallia had to shield her eyes from the light of the Ginzuishou. "_**Foolish princess, do you truly think you can stand against me,**_" Metallia said as dark energy began to swirl within her hands, and just before she lauched the menevolent tourant of power towards me I softly closed my eyes and thought of all of those dear to my heart. "_**Die Serenity,**_" Metallia said launching her attack as I opened my eyes a serene smile on my face as I softly whispered. "Moon Princess Halation," as a tourant of silver and golend energy flowed from the staff in my hands to meet Metallia's attack.

"_**The light of the Ginzuishou can not hold against me, foolish princess. Why not give up and die,**_" Metallia asked me as the energy of her attack pushed my own back towards me slightly but I never stopped looking at her with anything less than pitty within my eyes. "For those that I love, this planet I was born upon; that is why I can not fail here this day," was my reply as I once again closed my eyes. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Sets-chan….Mamoru. I need you my friends, my love, help me," I asked and I smiled when I felt the spirits that surrounded me. "We are here koneko," Haruka's tenor voice said. "Did you truly think we would let you face this alone," Michiru added her ghostly form standing next to that of her lovers. "You brought us together," Sets-chan said. "Your love bound us together," Minako-chan added staring between myself and Mamo-chan's spirit; though I felt their was more to what she had said than the love we two shared.

"You are our friend," Rei-chan said. "A confidant," Mako-chan added. "Our princess," Ami-chan concluded as the spirits layed gloved hands over my staff. "Sailor Planet….," they said their spirits going into the Illusion Silver Crystal adding their energies to my own. "Now," Mamo-chan said as his ghostly arms wrapped around my middle and I yelled out. "Attack," as a rainbow of colors joined my silver light golden energy softly embracing it all as Mamoru was embracing me. "_**This can't be….noooo….**_" Metallia screamed out as the force of the attack overwhelmed the power of her own and covered her in its bliding light reducing her to nothing, as I fell to my knees, Mamo-chan's spirit no longer holding me up the staff in my hands vanishing as the Ginzuishou rested pulsing with each beat of my heart into the palms of my outstretched hands.

"_Ginzuishou. Here my final prayer. Give my sisters in all but blood a life free of the burdans of the cross that all senshi must bare. Release my prince from the red strings of fate that have bound us for time immortal; allow him to find and love another. This I pray….in the name of the moon,_" I thought and softly smiled as with one last pulse of energy the Illusion Silver Crystal Shattered; and my eyes glassed over as I fell fading and leaving nothing behind. A spirit appeared upon the field becoming more solid with each step that she took. Her knowing onxy eyes scanned the battlefield around her as her magenta and white fuku blew in the wind around her. "The Ginzuishou will grant your final prayer my princess," the keeper of the Silent Glaive said as the weapon appeared within her hands.

"O Silent Glaive. Erase the scars inflicted upon this land, let your power purify this place, and reset the hands of time as my princess prayed. Death Reborn Revolution!" These where the final words that Princess Niobe of Saturn spoke as her glaive sliced through the air; while high above from her dias Selene's spirit grieved and rejoiced. Her daughter was lost, the Ginzuishou shattered, her very soul destroyed, but her final wish with the help of a princess who was to forever remain asleep, would at least come true, her senshi, her love they would get a chance to live once again….

**Authors Note**

**I am very humbled by this act more than any other, and hope that you all enjoy reading it, just as much as I enjoyed creating it. Despite the title of this act this is not truly the end. In the tradition set by Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (the live action drama) I shall present one final act for you all to view, ****Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Origins - The Special Act****. **

**So until our next meeting,**

**I forever remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	11. The Special Act

*** Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Origins ***

**~ The Special Act ~ **

I stood upon the ancient dais that lay within the ruins of the ancient ruins of the Moon Kingdom's castle. My spirit would forever be connected with this place, for I am Selene she who was considered a goddess by the Greek in times long ago. Yet here I stood and so it was that the very hands of time moved themselves back, for that was the power of the Illusion Silver Crystal and the Silent Glaive. My beautiful daughter, Serenity's final prayer had been granted. Her sisters in all but blood, her soul mate eternal, all where granted another chance at life, free of the cross that all senshi must bare, no longer bound by the red string of fate. It was the sweet and shy genius Panacea….no Mizuno Ami who brought the greatest number of those who were once senshi back together. Her mother had just allowed for her to go to public school for the first time in her life, instead of having to stay at home, where she had been tutored since birth.

Ami had been walking to Juban Junior High, her nose in one of her new school's texts and not paying attention to the street lights changing from red to green. A young driver, who had just gotten his license had come flying around the corner, and it was only thanks too the vigilance and quick acting of a tall brunette named Kino Makoto that Ami was saved as Makoto grabbed the smaller girl in her arms and threw both of them out of the way of the vehicle. The driver stopped and made sure the two where ok, and a friendship was instantly formed; saving someone's life, and having your life saved, tends to lead to such things. Ami learned that Makoto was going to the same school as her, but because the Junior High didn't have a uniform large enough for her Makoto was allowed to wear the uniform of her old school.

It was during lunch that the two first met the upperclassmen Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru when the two defended the younger duo from a group of bullies who called them derogatory things simply because of how close the two had grown to each other in such a short amount of time. It was not love, at least not a romantic love that the two shared but as they grew closer to Haruka and Michiru they learned the truth about the two, and as Usagi had done before them did not judge and promised to keep their secrets; which is how the quartet became close. As time passed Makoto, who knew of Ami's love of sakura trees in the spring that have just bloomed took Ami to see the tree's around Hikawa Shrine; and Haruka and Michiru had come along simply because of how enthusiastic the usually shy genius had been about the trip.

And so it was the quartet from Juban Junior High, met the young miko from T.A. Girls Academy Hino Rei for the first time. Ami and Makoto by this time had began dating, though not each other. Ami was dating a young man named Shirai, who had feminine features, long dirty blond hair that he kept tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon, and jade like eyes with a love of the piano, he had even written a balled for Ami to celebrate their time together that he called Ami's Lullaby; Zoicite had been reborn and the two strategists had found each other once again. Makoto had found Nephrite as well, though he was now named Akai, the two though both strong willed balanced each other well, and Rei felt that the couples complemented each other well, it was when she complemented Haruka and Michiru, on their bravery, and telling them of her own preferences that brought them all together, Rei preferred the company of girls to boys, and from that day on she would often go to the older same sex couple for advise.

It was Rei who found Aino Minako and her boyfriend Hirose; Kunzite reborn, when the young couple had come to her shrine to pray for the strength to tell Minako's parents about the two of them. It turned out that Minako's mother in particular was very protective of her little girl; Rei when she approached the two learned that Minako's relationship with her mom had always been strained but Hirose had only added to that stress. Rei sympathized with Minako, her own relationship with her father had always been strained, so she agreed to help the two in any way that she could and so it was that Rei introduced Minako and Hirose to Ami, Shirai, Makoto, Akai, Haruka and Michiru; all of them so easily becoming friends, they would say later it was if they had known each other in a previous life, none of them knew just how true those words truly where.

While helping Minako and Hirose, Minako introduced Rei to one of her closest friends from her school; a young woman with short curly blond hair and blue eyes named Hanako; Jadeite reborn, not as a male but a female; the red string of fate seeming to know a thing or two about irony.

Hanako and Rei grew close, and when the group had helped Minako and Hirose to finally find the strength and courage to tell Minako's mother about the two of them, the former princess of Mars found her own strength and asked Hanako on what would become their first date. Hanako even went with Rei on a monthly visit to her father, the politician surprising her daughter, by saying that he truly didn't care about Rei's preferences; going so far as to say that as long as she was happy then so was he, it helped the two begin rebuilding their relationship one step at a time. I am sure you are wondering though what became of the prince and Pluto; well the two being years older than the other girls never did meet in person, without my daughter Serenity to bring them together their paths never crossed. But Mamoru and Setsuna met in the same way they had before, Setsuna being a social worker met Mamoru who was an orphan; and the two became close friends.

Their friendship never went passed that point though, both simply had a strange feeling that becoming more than just friends would not be right. Neither could ever truly explain the feeling, Mamoru once said he felt as if he would be dishonoring someone, something, Setsuna had agreed, the two would often laugh about it; over a cup of coffee the two would share once a week at the Crown Juice Bar. As for Luna and Artemis, the two former advisors where the only ones who truly remembered all that had happened their memories of the senshi and the battle with the Dark Kingdom intact both in the past in and a forgotten present. Luna easily found Ami, just as Artemis once again found Minako, the two kept their eyes upon all the girls; and would meet secretly once a week at the Crown Fun Center in their more humanoid forms, growing closer during the time their friendship slowly becoming something more, even if neither was willing to admit it.

**~ Origins: The Special Act ~ **

"You ok Luna," Artemis asked placing his hand gently on the other advisors shoulder startling her, as she had been deep in thought. "Hai, I'm fine really….its just, I miss her," Luna said barely even whispering the last part though with his keen hearing Artemis heard her anyway. "I know, the world seems empty without her, and yet all of the girls found each other all by themselves," Artemis said with a hint of amusement in his tone. "Except for Setsuna and Mamoru, but being older than the other girls…." "I know," Artemis gently said interrupting her. "So, do your truly think Usagi was able to do it, to end their burden as the guardians forever," Luna asked. "The Ginzuishou is gone, shattered with the princess' last wish upon it. Without Usagi….there is no need for the senshi," Artemis said the last part so softly just to keep his voice from breaking.

"Still it is hard to believe sometimes," "How the Shitennou were reborn and found the senshi once again, hai," Artemis said chuckling as Luna pouted. "Why do you always interrupt me," she asked. "Because you look cute when your mad," Artemis said with a wink that caused Luna to turn a pretty shade of pink. "Oh, a flatterer; I will have to remember that," Luna said with a mischievous little grin as she planted one soft tender kiss upon Artemis' cheek before walking away; making sure to sway her hips with each step she took. "Touché," Artemis whispered once Luna had left the room raising a hand to his flaming red cheeks, that were so red out of embarrassment.

**~ Origins: The Special Act ~ **

"Mama," I heard my daughter Ami's voice said so light so carefree as she came into the hospital room where I was just checking up on our hospital's mysterious Jane Doe; smiling to see her practically dragging Shirai behind her, the young feminine man bowing his head slightly in my direction his cheeks a pale pink. "Ami, what brings you here," I asked tucking my clipboard under my arm. "I just wanted to come visit, we don't get to see each other all that often, so…." and here my daughter's cheeks turned pink as she took a sudden interest in her shoes. "It's ok, I understand," I said stepping forward and drawing her into my arms softly smiling when she wrapped her arms around my middle as well. "Who is she," Shirai asked me looking towards the bed where the young Jane Doe who lay in a coma rested peacefully.

"We don't know, they found her laying in the local graveyard by the Tsukino memorial," I said as Ami too looked at the young woman. She had fair, flawless skin and long golden blond hair, and though her eyes were closed I told the two that we had opened her eyes and learned that they were blue, but a very soft shade almost like the sky on a cloudless day. "I remember reading about the Tsukino's," Shirai said. "That poor family, they only found the mother and father; their five year old daughter was never found," Ami said sadly shaking her head. "Hai, this poor girl was like this when we found her, and despite being in a coma she is perfectly healthy. "Who is paying for her upkeep mama," Ami asked me. "Well that is the strange thing, we don't know who she is, or who is paying for her to stay here at the hospital. In our files they are called Mr. and Mrs. Mau, no first names are given but the two have the money, so she remains on life support because of it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"How strange," my daughter said looking at the young woman for a moment, a look of I wasn't sure sadness crossing her feature's before Shirai softly squeezed her hand. "Come on lets go, lunch is on me," I said leading the way out of the room looking back at the young woman the same age as my daughter one last time before closing the door….

**~ Origins: The Special Act ~ **

That night two cats one midnight black with soft ruby colored eyes the other snow white with gentle blue set outside of the window of a hospital room smiling softly at the young blond who lay within, even if she was in a coma. "It's her Artemis, I can't believe it is truly her," Luna said tears falling from her eyes as Artemis leaned against her in comfort. "I know, it would seem that despite her wish the senshi still remember her," Artemis said. "If they should ever begin to remember…." Luna said softly. "Then our princess may indeed reawaken," Artemis said as the two felines looked up at the moon a silver crescent in the sky this night; and softly smiled when it seemed to pulsate with a warm gentle light as if Selene herself was telling them everything would be alright.

"So, ready to go back home to Ami Mrs. Mau," Artemis said teasingly. "Of course, are you ready to go back home so soon to Minako, Mr. Mau," Luna said as the white feline could only chuckle. "Fair enough, fair enough, I can't tease you as easily now it seems," he said as Luna simply shrugged. "Perhaps I am getting used to your charms," Luna said as Artemis faked a gasp. "Parish the thought," Artemis said as Luna giggled and the two brushed their nosed together before leaping off of the hospital window seal and back towards their home, the night concealing them both.

**~ Origins: The Special Act ~**

My daughter, my precious Serenity; it would seem that you have come back to this world as well, your memory still exists within each of your senshi, and so do you. Yet with their memories taken from them, you sleep, and as long as you sleep the Illusion Silver Crystal shall remained shattered, the darkness of Chaos never having a need to seek it out as it did through Metalia and her slave Beryl. Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Senshi, nothing but lost memories; and that way they shall remain as long as my daughter sleeps. Will a day ever come when this world will need my daughter once more, need the aid of all the senshi of this Sol System to protect it as guardians once more. I do not know, but for now I shall rest as well I think…."Be safe my precious Serenity, and know I always shall love you," Selene whispered as she allowed her spirit to fall at rest once again within the stone dies of within the ruins of the Moon Kingdom's royal palace.

"_So long as your soul is parted from your body my dearest Serenity, I shall rest as you do. Until the day the senshi awaken, and seek to find and reawken you their princess once again, until your __Return__ until that day shall I rest….until that day I too shall sleep,_" where Selene's last thoughts as she allowed the moon to hold her completely once again, for she would always and forever be the goddess of the moon, even if the world had forgotten her, and thought her nothing more than a part of ancient Greek mythos.

**~*~ ****Moonlight Densetsu**** ~*~**

Gomen ne sunao janakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen

Ima sugu aitai yo

_I'm sorry I'm not honest_

_I can say it in my dreams_

_My thoughts are about to short circuit_

_I want to be with you right now_

Nakitaku naru you na moonlight

Denwa mo dekinai midnight

Datta junjou doushiyou

Haato wa mangekyou

_The moonlight makes me want to cry_

_I can't even call, it's midnight _

_But I'm so innocent, what should I do_

_My heart's a kaleidoscope _

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

Nando mo meguriau

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareto no

Mirakuru romansu

_We are lead by the light of the moon_

_We meet by chance again and again_

_The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts_

_Born on the same Earth_

_A miracle romance_

Moichido futari de weekend

Kamisama kanaete happy-end

Genzai kako mirai mo

Anata ni kubittake

_Just one more weekend together_

_God, please give us a happy end_

_In the present, past and future_

_I'll always be in love with you_

Deatta toki no natsukashii

Manazashi wasurenai

Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru

Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo

_When we first met, that so very dear_

_Glance you gave, I'll never forget_

_From the millions of stars in the sky, I can find you_

_Changing coincidences into chances, I love this way of life_

Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite

Nando mo meguri au

Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no

Mirakuru romansu

Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu

_A wondrous miracle approaches us_

_We meet by chance again and again_

_The countless shining stars above us foretell love's whereabouts_

_Born on the same Earth_

_A miracle romance_

_I do believe in that, a miracle romance _

**Authors Note**

**And so ends this work of dedication, known as Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Origins. I truly do not know if I will ever write a sequel to this story or leave it as it is, to stand on its own; as I honestly do not know if I could ever improve upon this world that I created. Yet I left myself an opportunity, if my muse should ever inspire me to do so**_. _**But for this day I shall be proud of this story, and allow it to stand alone as one of my greatest works to date. **

**Until a time when our paths cross once again; **

**My Dearest Readers,**

**I shall forever and humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


End file.
